Obietnica Nowego Świtu
by new Tonksie
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE: Harry stał się elfiątkiem na Ardzie, Nowy świat, nowe życie, nowa szansa. Nadzieja, że w końcu znajdzie to, czego szukał przez tak długi czas. Czy może zacząć wszystko od nowa, czy też cienie przeszłości nie pozwolą o sobie zapomnieć?
1. Prolog

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Prolog**

Po przegranej Voldemorta Harry tak naprawdę nic nie odczuwał.

Wyobrażał sobie, że będzie czuł się zwycięski, pełen ulgi, szczęśliwy albo chociaż okropnie winny z powodu zabicia innej osoby.

Zamiast tego była pustka. Żadnego strachu z powodu stania się potworem, żadnej radości z bycia w końcu wolnym od tej cholernej przepowiedni. Żadnej dumy z przyjęć urządzanych na jego cześć. Żadnej radości na dźwięk beztroskiego, pełnego ulgi śmiechu jego przyjaciół. Tylko wszechogarniające odrętwienie, które rozprzestrzeniało się przez całą jego istotę.

To było wszystko ku czemu dążył i teraz, gdy jego zadanie było wykonane, nic już nie pozostało.

Prychnął, czując lekkie ukłucie gorzkiego rozbawienia. „Mam siedemnaście lat, powinienem być na zewnątrz bawiąc się, upijając, robiąc głupie kawały albo rozkoszując się „uwagą'' dam._"_ Pomysł zrobienia którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy nie wydawał się w najmniejszym nawet stopniu atrakcyjny. Nigdy nie był, nie dla niego.

Większość z jego przyjaciół nie wiedziała jak go traktować. Z nich wszystkich tylko Ron i Hermiona wydawali się częściowo rozumieć co czuł. Byli przy nim już tak długo i przeszli razem przez tak wiele niebezpieczeństw, że rozumieli go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Oni również wydorośleli podczas wojny. Chociaż starali się go wspierać i próbowali wyciągnąć chociaż trochę ze skorupy w której się schronił, nie udawało im się.

Uwielbiał ich i była między nimi więź która mogła powstać tylko poprzez pokonane razem trudy. Jej niepewny początek powstał podczas pierwszego roku, kiedy stawili czoła temu trollowi w damskiej toalecie. Po tym więź ta tylko wzrosła w siłę. Teraz Ron i Hermiona byli jedynymi osobami, które były w stanie sprawić żeby... naprawdę o coś się jeszcze troszczył.

To nie tak, że nie obchodzili go już wszyscy inni. Ciągle troszczył się o resztę Weasley'ów, o jego przyjaciół z GD, o Remusa i kilku innych członków Zakonu. Ale reszta świata, czarodziejski świat w ogóle, który po raz kolejny obwołał go swoim wybawicielem, ci wszyscy anonimowi, pozbawieni twarzy „niewinni'' o których tak ciężko walczył, broniąc ich przed Czarnym Panem... Więcej go nie obchodzili.

To powinno wystarczyć, czyż nie? Miał swoich przyjaciół będących w pewnym sensie jego rodziną. I powoli odbudowywali wszystko to, co zostało zniszczone. Szli do przodu. Remus wraz z Tonks, bliźniaki i ich sklep z dowcipami, Ron i Hermiona... Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech gdy przypomniał sobie ich ślub. To była pierwsza, naprawdę szczęśliwa chwila po zakończeniu wojny. Naprawdę cieszył się z ich powodu. Był zadowolony, że wszyscy szli do przodu. Niemniej jednak czuł się pominięty.

Harry wiedział, że zawsze będzie między nimi wszystkimi mile widziany ale... Już nie czuł jakby tam pasował. Jasne, uśmiechał się i czuł ciepło z powodu ich szczęścia, ale po prostu nie mógł już znaleźć żadnej radości dla siebie.

Prawie żałował, że nie zginął podczas wojny. To by było takie odpowiednie. Pomyślał, że gdyby nie ból który zadałoby to jego przyjaciołom, to mogłoby być przyjemne. Przynajmniej śmierć _czymś_ była. ,,Kolejną wielką przygodą..."

Wzdychając pokręcił głową i odrzucił tę myśl. Pomyślał z rozbawieniem, że tą myślą nie mógłby podzielić się z Ronem i Hermioną. Już wystarczająco się martwili. Pokręcił znowu głową i położył się spać. „Może rano wszystko będzie lepiej wyglądało" _-_ powiedział sobie znowu, tak jak to robił od kilku dni przed zaśnięciem. Może _tym razem_ tak będzie.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Transcendencja

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 1 – Transcendencja**

Kiedy Harry się obudził, nie znajdował się w swoim łóżku.

Wstał, ale nie było na czym stać. - Czy ja śnię?_ - _zastanawiał się głośno.

Głosy, które mu odpowiedziały, nie były takim zaskoczeniem, jak powinny.

- _Nie śnisz, dziecię -_

O dziwo nie czuł strachu, stojąc tam w nicości, słuchając głosów nie należących do kogoś, kogo mógłby zobaczyć. Zastanawiał się czy może było tak dlatego, że już naprawdę nic go nie obchodziło. „A może widziałem już zbyt wiele dziwnych rzeczy w świecie czarodziejów aby coś naprawdę mogło mnie zaskoczyć_." _Po spędzeniu pierwszych kilku tygodni w Hogwarcie w stanie ciągłego zdumienia, powodowanym przez wszystko: od gadających portretów po duchy, ruszające się schody, jednorożce i smoki, po prostu przestał patrzeć na świat z rozwartą buzią i zdecydował się przyjmować rzeczy takimi, jakimi były. Kilka wydarzeń nadal nim wstrząsnęło, tak jak wtedy, gdy myślał, że słyszy mordercze głosy (które okazały się być bazyliszkiem z Komnaty Tajemnic), albo gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Fawkesa w jego dniu spłonięcia. Ale poza tymi wyjątkami, pozostałe rzeczy nie nadawały się do wyprowadzenia go z równowagi, gdyż w świecie czarodziejów ciągle przytrafiały mu się dziwne i niewiarygodne sytuacje.

Nastąpił długi moment milczenia.

_- _Więc gdzie ja jestem_? -_zapytał, gdy głosy nie powiedziały ani nie zrobiły nic więcej (kto wie, może głos mógł _coś_ zrobić).

- _Jesteś z nami, maleńki -_ odpowiedziały jednocześnie - _to nie jest prawdziwe miejsce poza tym, że my tu jesteśmy. Tak jak i ty jesteś._

„Cóż, to naprawdę żadna odpowiedź_" _pomyślał sobie Harry, ale z drugiej strony jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał? Z całą pewnością miały rację, że to nie było żadne miejsce, tak naprawdę nic tu nie było. Zaledwie... _nicość_...

_- _Dlaczego tutaj jestem? - Spytał wtedy myśląc, że było to znaczenie lepsze pytanie do zadania.

Głosy uśmiechnęły się do niego, chociaż nie wiedział jak mógł to stwierdzić .

- _ Jest w tobie obietnica, dziecko. Obietnica, którą chcielibyśmy wypełnić._ - odpowiedziały, i po raz pierwszy od momentu w którym się tutaj znalazł, Harry poczuł obawę.

-Obietnica? -wykrztusił przez zaschnięte nagle gardło. - Nie pamiętam nikogo komu obiecywałbym... coś takiego._ - _Co miałby obiecywać, dokładnie nie był pewien, ale czuł wystarczającą pewność, że nigdy nie obiecywał niczego, co mogłoby w jakiś sposób zawierać w sobie znalezienie się w tym nie-miejscu. Poza tym, jego obawa sprawiła, że zaprzeczenie wydawało się bardzo dobrą opcją. Cokolwiek to było, z pewnością nie chciał brać w tym udziału.

_- Nie taka obietnica - _odpowiedziały_, _ignorując, lub nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obaw o tę całą … _sytuację_. - _ To nie obietnica stworzona za pomocą słów, ale poprzez istnienie. -_

_- _Więc... _-_ Harry odpowiedział powoli z uczuciem strachu - To obietnica dana nie przeze mnie, ale przez to kim jestem?_ - _Jego strach szybko przemienił się w złość, po czym umarł w boleśnie pustych oparach wyczerpanej rezygnacji. - Czyż nie wykonałem już mojego zadania? - zapytał łagodnie, pragnąc niczego więcej, jak tylko być w końcu uwolnionym od ciężaru, którym został obarczony tylko dlatego, że był tym, kim był. Cholernym „chłopcem, który przeżył".

Głosy wydawały się być pocieszające, prawie kochające, gdy odpowiedziały tym razem, i prawie mógł poczuć jak go obejmują. -_ Och, maleńki, wypełniłeś już swoją obietnicę w tym świecie. Wykonałeś obowiązek na ciebie nałożony i wykonałeś go dobrze. Ale jest więcej niż jedna obietnica niesiona przez twoją duszę. Jedna z nich została na tobie wymuszona, gdy byłeś nie więcej jak niemowlęciem... -_

Tutaj Harry nieświadomie dotknął swojej charakterystycznej blizny. Blizny, która, jak wszystkie bliny, była pamiątką bolesnej przeszłości.

Głosy obserwowały jak jego myśli błądziły wokół skutków tej blizny, i podczas gdy chłopiec, który stał się już niemalże mężczyzną, przeżywał stratę rodziców, stratę domu i poczucia przynależności, swojej niewinności i dzieciństwa, otoczyły go, emanując ciepłem i komfortem. Była to najbardziej przypominająca uścisk rzecz, jaką mogły osiągnąć.

_- Obietnica związana z tą blizną jest wypełniona, maleńki. Dobrze się spisałeś. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać._ - kontynuowały uspokajająco.

_- Ale jest jeszcze w tobie obietnica, która istnieje od jeszcze dłuższego czasu. Obietnica, która jest w tobie od twoich narodzin. -_

Bez zapowiedzi wrócił mściwy lęk, pokonując go, tak przytłaczający w swej intensywności, że zaskoczył go samego. Nie chciał więcej obietnic czy obowiązków, miał dość. Wykonał swoją robotę i miał dość.

- ...nie... - powiedział słabo, niezdolny by zebrać więcej siły aby gwałtowniej zaprotestować,

„Nie!" krzyczał w myślach,

„Już więcej nie, nie znowu" - błagała jego dusza.

_- Och, dziecię... - _powiedziały głosy otaczając go troską o niego w jeszcze ciaśniejszym, opiekuńczym uścisku._ - Nie obowiązek jest przed tobą, maleńki - _zapewniły go_. - Nie martw się. Twoje przeznaczenie jest teraz w twoich rękach. -_

- Co?- wychrypiał. - Czego w takim razie ode mnie chcecie? -

Nie uwolniły go od ich nieistniejących ramion_. - Nie uważaj tego za swój obowiązek, dziecko. Nie pozwól twojemu sercu być tak zatroskanym przez jego poprzednie brzemię. - _próbowały go przekonać. - _ To nie jest obowiązek narzucony tobie przez nas, ani rana zadana tobie, zostawiając bliznę. To obietnica która leży w twoim pochodzeniu. - _Czekały przez moment w milczeniu, ale nie wiedział czy w oczekiwaniu na jego protest czy zgodę. Milczał, nie dając żadnej z tych rzeczy i po chwili głosy kontynuowały wyjaśnienia.

_- Dawno temu niektóre z naszych dzieci odeszły do twojego świata. Tam były dla nas stracone. Były poza naszym zasięgiem. Tak, jak ich dzieci, i dzieci ich dzieci. - _Głosy pobrzmiewały żałością i po raz pierwszy od zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem Harry poczuł, że jego serce wypełnia się znowu troską o innych, uczuciem, które kiedyś przychodziło mu tak łatwo jak oddychanie. Jako pozostałość jego własnego, bolesnego, pozbawionego miłości dzieciństwa, jego serce zawsze ciągnęło do tych dusz, które przywoływały go uczuciem zagubienia, bezradności lub strachu, będącymi echem jego własnych uczuć z przeszłości. Myślał, że wraz z odrętwieniem, które ogarnęło go po śmierci Voldemorta, stał się odporny na takie uczucia jak współczucie. Właściwie odczuwał teraz ulgę, gdy odkrył, że tak nie było_. „_Jedna rzecz, której nie nie straciłem po drodze_."_

Głosy kontynuowały bardziej podnoszącym na duchu tonem, tak jakby chciały zatrzeć ich własny smutek - _ Ale nie wszystko było stracone. Chociaż upłynęło wiele wieków, pozostaliśmy czujni obserwując nasze dzieci. Ich krew przerzedzała się, gdy wiązali się ze śmiertelnikami, i z czasem niektóre z ich rodów wymierały, aż do momentu, gdy pozostały tylko dwa. -_

_- Pomimo upływu wieków krew Eldarów jest silna, i gdy potomkowie jednej z dwóch linii zakochali się w sobie, poczuliśmy radość jakiej nie odczuwaliśmy jeszcze nigdy. Narodziny są tak rzadkie wśród naszych Pierworodnych dzieci, i chociaż to osłabło, gdy krew się rozrzedziła, ciągle istniała szansa, że z tego związku nie będzie dziecka. A jednak ta miłość wydawała się z góry przeznaczona, tak, że po raz pierwszy od stuleci poczuliśmy nadzieję dla naszych utraconych dzieci. Wraz z unią tych rodów krew znowu stała się silna. Wraz z połączeniem się w taki sposób tych, których utraciliśmy, wiedzieliśmy, że w końcu będziemy mogli zabrać ostatniego z ich potomków do domu. Obietnica nadeszła wraz z twoimi narodzinami i byłaby spełniona przez twoją śmierć. -_

- Moją śmierć?_ - _wykrzyknął niezdolny dłużej słuchać w milczeniu Harry, próbując uwolnić się z bezcielesnego uścisku głosów._ - _Ale...ale ja nie umarłem! -

_- Nie...- _uspokajały głosy, pozwalając spanikowanemu chłopcu się odsunąć - _Nie umarłeś maleńki. - W_estchnęły chórem, był to smutny, zanikający dźwięk. -_ Coś zaingerowało w ten plan. Mroczny czarodziej, przepowiednia, ochrona twojej matki... -_

_-_ Moja matka...moja matka mnie uratowała. -

_- Tak. - _Zgodziły się._ - Jej miłość do ciebie była silna. Ale nie mogła całkowicie cię uratować. Tamtego dnia otarłeś się o śmierć. Próbowaliśmy wtedy cię odzyskać, ale cena, jaką zapłaciłby twój świat, byłaby ogromna. A nie chcieliśmy by ofiara twojej matki poszła na darmo. -_

_- Więc czekaliśmy aż ta obietnica, ta przepowiednia, zostanie wypełniona. - _Słowa „w ten czy inny sposób" rozbrzmiewały w ciszy pomiędzy Harrym i głosami.

_- Moglibyśmy czekać jeszcze dłużej...- _kontynuowały po chwili przerwy, zastępując niewypowiedziane słowa, które wisiały między nimi niczym te wypowiedziane_ - aż twoje śmiertelne życie dobiegnie końca. Po wiekach czekania i obserwowania, to oczekiwanie nie powinno było wydawać się nam być zbyt długim. -_

Młody czarodziej zamrugał. „Głosy stały się niecierpliwe?" _- _pomyślał ze zdumieniem na tak nieoczekiwane stwierdzenie starożytnych (obserwowali jego świat przez wieki), potężnych (a przynajmniej tak założył z ich możliwości by go tutaj zabrać, gdziekolwiek _tutaj_ było) bezcielesnych istot.

_- Wydaje się, że ty również czekałeś wystarczająco długo. - _kontynuowały szybko, i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że w rzeczywistości były zażenowane ich własną niecierpliwością.

-_ Wydawałeś się zagubiony w tym świcie, nie mogłeś znaleźć sobie miejsca. Więc uznaliśmy, że nadszedł czas. - _dokończyły.

Zarówno Harry jak i głosy umilkli. Czarodziej myślał o tym co mu powiedziano, podczas gdy głosy czekały spokojnie, aż coś powie.

Harry nie rozumiał wszystkiego co usłyszał, czuł się podobnie przytłoczony jak po przedstawieniu mu świata czarodziejów. Może nawet bardziej. Chociaż szok był mniejszy niż wtedy, z powodu zdobytych przez niego życiowych doświadczeń (zbyt często go zaskakiwano, by teraz łatwo go było wytrącić z równowagi), to nadmiar informacji był większy. Czuł się jak wtedy, gdy mówiono mu o ochronnej magii jego matki, o ochronnej barierze wokół Privet Drive, napędzanej przez miłość, i o przepowiedni w jego pierwszym dniu w czarodziejskim świecie. I chociaż nie bycie utrzymywanym w nieświadomości było pokrzepiającym uczuciem, ciążyło również na jego umyśle.

Pomimo tych wszystkich informacji czuł, że nadal brakuje mu podstawowych elementów, aby wszystko do siebie pasowało. Naprawdę nie wszystko nie rozumiał, i nie wiedział nawet od którego miejsca rozpocząć zadawanie pytań, ani nawet które pytania zadać. Oprócz jednego.

- Czas na co? -

- _Na ciebie, jedynego pozostałego potomka naszych utraconych dzieci, tak abyś został przywrócony tam, gdzie naprawdę należysz._ - Głosy otoczyły go jeszcze raz, i czuł ich pełne nadziei i miłości pożegnanie. Było to obce, dziwne uczucie, które pozostawiło go zarówno nieco przestraszonym, jak i nieco spokojnym.

- Tam gdzie należę?- było ostatnią, pytającą myślą w jego głowie, zanim poczuł jak powietrzne ramiona niematerialnych istot ciągną go w coś, co nie było ani ciemnością, ani światłem. Czuł mrowienie ciepła na ciele, a jego oczy się zamknęły.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Ponowne narodziny

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 2 – Ponowne narodziny**

Tym razem Harry'ego obudził dźwięk wody i ciepło światła słonecznego na twarzy, i gdy otworzył oczy natychmiast wiedział, że czymkolwiek by nie było jego poprzednie doświadczenie, na pewno nie było snem.

Fakt, że obudził się nie we własnym łóżku, ale na plaży, było oczywistą wskazówką. „No chyba, że bliźniacy nagle postanowili zacząć testować na mnie swoje dowcipy."

Usiadł i dokonał drugiego, wielkiego odkrycia. A raczej dwóch odkryć naraz. Po pierwsze – skurczył się. Po drugie – był całkowicie nagi.

Och tak, i po trzecie – nie miał absolutnie pojęcia gdzie się znajduje.

Rozejrzał się wokoło z zaciekawieniem. Otaczał go dźwięk fal, czyniąc go zarówno spokojnym jak i dziwnie podekscytowanym. Nie był pewien czemu czuje się tak przytłoczony przez nowe otoczenie, ale nie był w stanie ani trochę uciec przed tym uczuciem. Świat wydawał mu się teraz jaśniejszy i zorientował się, że nie nosi okularów. Nie tylko widział wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek, ale tak samo było z jego zmysłem węchu, a także, co więcej, ze zmysłem czucia. Nie tylko ze zmysłem dotyku, ale czymś głębszym, bardziej nieuchwytnym i bardzo trudnym do opisania.

Harry stał tak przez długą chwilę, patrząc na morze, widząc, czując, odczuwając, będąc.

Minęła długa chwila zanim mógł w końcu otrząsnąć się z tego dziwnego uczucia, które go ogarnęło. „Ależ muszę głupio wyglądać. Stojąc tutaj z gołym tyłkiem, patrząc na morze jakbym nigdy wcześniej go nie widział."

Musiał jednak przyznać, że morze wyglądało dla niego teraz inaczej. „Może dlatego, że to inne morze." Gdy to pomyślał, teraźniejszość uderzyła w niego z siłą pędzącego smoka. „Inne morze..." pomyślał sobie, nagle bardzo przestraszony - „Te głosy, które ciągle mówiły o... moim świecie... Moi... przodkowie... przybyli do mojego świata dawno temu."

Zrobiło mu się słabo i usiadł tam gdzie stał. „Powiedziały, że nadszedł czas żebym... wrócił tam gdzie _naprawdę_ należę. To... nie jest nawet mój świat, czyż nie?"

Minęła kolejna długa chwila podczas której wpatrywał się w morze, tym razem tak naprawdę nic nie widząc, zagubiony we własnym świecie.

W końcu westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, niepewny do końca co w związku z tym wszystkim czuć, ale pewny, że powinien czuć coś więcej, teraz, gdy minął już szok. Tak jak po tym, gdy po raz pierwszy znalazł się w tym... _nie-miejscu_, gdzie spotkał te... ee... _głosy_, czuł się zaskakująco opanowany.

Zdecydował, że spokojna akceptacja sytuacji jest na ten moment dobrym rozwiązaniem i mentalnie przygotował się na kolejny szok, po czym w końcu zbadał jeden z punktów owych wymienionych szokujących odkryć , a mianowicie jego nagłe skurczenie się.

Patrząc w dół na siebie nadal był nieco wstrząśnięty widząc jego własne malutkie ręce i stopy. Zdążył już zauważyć, że jest mniejszy, ale tego się nie spodziewał. „Jestem dzieckiem!" pomyślał ze zdumieniem. Spróbował odkryć czy jeszcze coś się zmieniło: jego włosy przynajmniej nadal miały ten sam kolor, zauważył słabo. Jego blizna nadal tam była, stwierdził po raz pierwszy naprawdę zadowolony, czując jak jego palce wodzą po znajomej pamiątce. Nie miał możliwości sprawdzić swoich oczu a jego uszy... poczuł kolejny raz zaskoczenie, one były spiczaste na końcach!

W myślach powtórzył wszystko o czym powiedziały mu głosy. Pamiętał wzmianki o jego rodzie, o krwi Eldarów, którą najwyraźniej posiadali oboje jego rodzice. Żadnych wzmianek o spiczastych uszach. Pokręcił głową. Nie było sensu aby teraz się nad tym zastanawiać.

Spojrzał w dól na piasek wokoło niego, z nadzieją, że jego różdżka w jakiś sposób odbyła podróż razem z nim, ale nic tam nie znalazł. „Czy nadal jestem czarodziejem, teraz kiedy się... zmieniłem?" zastanawiał się, czując jak po raz kolejny ulega panice. „Bez różdżki, bez magii, nie mam żadnej możliwości żeby się obronić." - jego oczy badały plażę bez skutku.

W końcu Harry wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i przypomniał sobie, że udało mu się wyjść ze znacznie gorszych sytuacji. Jego oczy przeszukały piasek dookoła za znajomym kawałkiem drewna, ale nie było tam nic poza piaskiem i muszlami. Machinalnie podniósł najbliższą mu muszelkę i przyjrzał jej się. Mała, biała muszelka z kilkoma biegnącymi przez nią ciemnymi liniami.

„Najpierw najważniejsze rzeczy." - przypomniał sobie w myślach, pogodziwszy się z brakiem różdżki.

Lista rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby, która podświadomie została mu wbita do głowy podczas jego pobytu u Dursley'ów, natychmiast wysunęła się na pierwszy plan w jego myślach. Po pierwsze musi znaleźć jakieś ubrania, pożywienie i kryjówkę.

Skupiając się silnie w myślach na tych rzeczach, Harry wstał i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, nie zauważając nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na jakiekolwiek oznaki cywilizacji. Wzdychając zrezygnował w końcu i zdecydował się zrobić to co Gryfoni robią najlepiej.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia w tej sytuacji, wybrał losowo kierunek i zaczął iść, pozostawiając morskie fale za sobą, z pojedynczą, białą muszelką nadal delikatnie ściśniętą w jednej dłoni.

W końcu pozostawanie w tym samym miejscu i użalanie się nad sobą jeszcze nikomu nie pomogło.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Wewnętrzne dziecko

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 3 – Wewnętrzne dziecko**

Harry usiadł na pniu drzewa żeby odpocząć.

Szedł godzinami i ciągle jedynymi innymi istotami żywymi, które zobaczył w tym świecie, były ptaki, brzęczące owady oraz motyle, które dzieliły ten las razem z nim.

Może nie powinien był wchodzić do lasu, zamiast tego mógł okrążyć go w około, bojąc się, że będzie jeszcze bardziej zagubiony. Ale coś w tym lesie go przywoływało. Zapach drzew i odgłos wiatru delikatnie szeleszczącego liśćmi drzew sprawiły, że wszedł do niego nie zastanawiając się nad tym.

Skrzywił się, gdy o tym pomyślał, chciał zignorować to jako jego Gryfońskie skłonności, ale nie udało mu się to. „Zazwyczaj nie ładuję się w nic bez zastanowienia. A przynajmniej o ile nie zależy od tego czyjeś życie." Co prawda, biorąc pod uwagę, że to o nim mowa, takie sytuacje w rzeczywistości przydarzały się raczej często. „Ale nie w tym przypadku."

Spojrzał do dołu, na muszelkę, którą wciąż miał w dłoni, zastanawiając się dlaczego ją ze sobą zabrał, i wmawiając sobie, że powinien ją zostawić. Ale jakaś jego część odmawiała pozostawienia muszelki za sobą. Była to ta sama część, która sprawiła, że powędrował w las dlatego, że podobał mu się jego zapach i dotyk, ta sama część, która zebrała jakieś jagody na które się natknął, instynktownie wiedząc, że nadają się do jedzenia. Ta część niego ciągle ściskała muszelkę, czując się zagubiona i samotna w tym świecie i pragnąc czegoś, czegokolwiek, czego mogłaby się trzymać.

Były także inne rzeczy, które zauważył na swój temat, najbardziej irytującymi z nich były te dziecięce pragnienia, które wzbierały w nim co jakiś czas:

Kiedy zauważył jakieś szczególnie ciekawie ukształtowane drzewo, czuł nieodpartą chęć żeby się na nie wspiąć z takiego tylko powodu, że wyglądało to... na dobrą zabawę. I wspiął się, ze zwinnością, żwawością i gracją, która go kompletnie oszołomiła.

Kiedy motyle wesoło tańczyły koło niego ledwie udało mu się powstrzymać nieodpartą chęć by zachichotać. Tylko po to by czuć to samo, gdy natknął się na małą, pełną trawy leśną polanę, wypełnioną pięknymi kwiatami we wszystkich kolorach. Chichotał wtedy, biegając wokoło wśród nich, wydobywając ze swego gardła tak dzwoniący, niewinny, szczęśliwy dźwięk, że sam zdumiał się faktem, że był zdolny by taki dźwięk z siebie wydobyć.

Po rozważeniu tych zmian, Harry po raz kolejny wstał i rozpoczął ponownie wędrówkę po lesie. „Te dziecięce pragnienia są prawdopodobnie efektem ubocznym stania się... znowu dzieckiem. A pozostałe zmiany są pewnie związane z moimi przodkami i rodem, o którym mówiły głosy." - uznał i zaczął iść dalej.

Niewiele mógł zrobić w związku z tym co się działo. „Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę mógł szybko jakoś opanować te dziecięce pragnienia." Jeśli było coś co ów eks-czarodziej naprawdę nienawidził, to było to uczucie bezradności, zależności i braku kontroli.

Podczas jego pobytu w świecie czarodziejów często czuł się jak marionetka, symbol albo jakiś rodzaj broni dla innych. Nienawidził bycia wykorzystywanym w ten sposób, ale jeszcze gorszą rzeczą niż bycie kozłem ofiarnym lub wybawcą dla tłumu, był brak kontroli nad własnym ciałem lub umysłem. I chociaż te dziecięce pragnienia i uczucia zupełnie się różniły od bycia prześladowanym przez media lub byciem poddawanym działaniu klątwy Imperius, nadal bardzo go przerażały.

Robiło się ciemno a on nadal nigdzie nie dotarł. Przynajmniej nie żeby mógł to stwierdzić.

Na tyle na ile rzeczywiście wolał być sam po zakończeniu wojny, to bycie opuszczonym, samotnym, w miejscu które najwyraźniej było innym światem, i znalezienie się tak daleko od kogokolwiek przypominającego w pewnym stopniu człowieka, to było chyba trochę za dużo jak dla niego. „A spędzenie całego dnia idąc, od czasu do czasu bawiąc się i śmiejąc naprawdę nie sprzyja mojemu zdrowiu psychicznemu."

Ach tak, i nie zapomnijmy tej części gdzie został zmieniony w dziecko-podobną, nie zupełnie ludzką istotę. Jak te głosy nazywały ludzi, których krew płynie w jego żyłach... Eldarowie?

W każdym razie, jego zmysły wydawały się być drastycznie wyostrzone. Widział, słyszał i czuł znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej. Jego ciało było znacznie bardziej giętkie i był naprawdę zaskoczony tym, jak długo był w stanie iść. „Biorąc pod uwagę, że mam ciało dziecka oczekiwałem, że zmęczę się znacznie szybciej niż normalnie." Było tak jakby jego wytrzymałość nie tylko nie zmalała, ale wręcz wzrosła w tym zakresie.

Nawet jeśli, to nie mógł iść w nieskończoność. I chociaż ciągle dość dobrze widział gdzie szedł pomimo ciemniejącego nieba, to zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie i zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi znaleźć jakieś miejsce do spania.

Nie widząc nigdzie żadnego schronienia i nie posiadając ani wiedzy, ani energii aby coś zbudować, musiał zadowolić się położeniem się gdziekolwiek. W końcu pozwolił instynktowi, który pojawił się wraz z jego nowym ciałem, poprowadzić go do pełnej mchu szczelny pomiędzy korzeniami dużego drzewa. Tam skulił się i pozwolił by ogarnął go sen.


	5. Rozdział 4 - Nie zupełnie sam

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Nie zupełnie sam**

Świt zastał Harrego na nogach i gotowego do dalszej podróży, chociaż nie wiedział gdzie go ona zaprowadzi.

„Pewnie ku kolejnej, wielkiej przygodzie." - pomyślał ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, wspominając jak nie dawno za czymś takim właśnie tęsknił. „To nie jest dokładnie ten rodzaj _przygody_ jaki miałem na myśli." - ironicznie stwierdził w myślach, rozbawiony.

W świetle dnia odkrycia i wydarzenia, które miały wcześniej miejsce, nie wydawały się tak poważne. Owszem, były zaskakujące, a nawet w pewien sposób przerażające, ale przecież nic złego się nie stało... _jeszcze_. „ Przy moim szczęściu pewnie długo tak nie będzie." Uśmiechnął się myśląc o tych wszystkich kłopotach, w które wpadał przez lata wraz z przyjaciółmi. Powiedział im, że _on_ nie szuka kłopotów. Zazwyczaj to one same go znajdują. Jeszcze nie trwała wtedy wojna, było to przed powrotem Voldemorta, jeszcze zanim wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

Tęsknił za dniami, gdy nie mógł jeszcze zobaczyć Testrali, gdy ciągle posiadał w sobie tę dziecięcą ciekawość, którą czuł na myśl o tych wszystkich magicznych rzeczach w świecie czarodziejów. Wtedy, kiedy straszniejszą rzeczą wydawało się wyrzucenie ze szkoły niż utrata życia.

Młody czarodziej poczuł ukłucie tęsknoty, gdy pomyślał o Hermionie i o Ronie, pragnąc by ich jeszcze raz zobaczyć, pomimo tego, że zaledwie kilka dni temu jego pragnieniem było przeżycie _kolejnej wielkiej przygod_y. Bardziej niż powrotu do swojego świata pragnął by jego przyjaciele byli tutaj z nim. W towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony ta przygoda nie wydawałaby się taka zła. Ale jego przyjaciół tutaj nie było. Był sam i nadeszła pora, by ruszyć dalej.

Uśmiech zgasł na jego twarzy i nawet wesołe ptaki oraz dające nadzieję światło słońca nie dały rady go przywrócić. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na swoją samotność, ale teraz, gdy był sam w tym nowym świecie, bardzo mu ona ciążyła. Westchnął, podniósł swój jedyny _bagaż_ i wyruszył w drogę. O ile wiedział, był jedyną osobą na tym świecie.

Ten dzień spędzony został podobnie do poprzedniego: pełny był podróżowania, myślenia, i o dziwo śmiechu i zabawy. Dziwna radość, którą jego nowa, dziecięca część czuła na widok wszystkiego wokoło była zarówno zaskakująca, jak, teraz gdy się do tego nieco przyzwyczaił, przynosząca ulgę. Po odrętwieniu, które opanowało go tam, w jego świecie, i spowodowało utratę przyjemności którą czerpał z czarodziejskiego świata, miło było sobie na chwilę odpuścić i cieszyć się chwilą.

W tym co czuł była zadziwiająca sprzeczność. Z jednej strony to, że spędził tutaj dwa dni nie widząc żywego ducha było bardzo dziwne i potęgowało uczucie osamotnienia. Ale będąc tutaj samemu miał również poczucie wolności, był wolny by robić to co chciał, wolny by śmiać się i bawić nie podlegając niczyjej ocenie poza własną. Wiedział, że zachowywał się jak dziecko, ale te dziecięce pragnienia były tak ciężkie do zwalczenia gdy wydawało się, że ulegnięcie im nie spowoduje nic złego. A uczucie bycia zupełnie wolnym od zmartwień, które zazwyczaj go przytłaczały, było tak wyzwalające, że mogło z nim rywalizować tylko to, co czuł latając.

Rozmyślania Harry'ego przerwał nieoczekiwany dźwięk. Stanął nieruchomo, starając się ustalić co słyszał. Po chwili nasłuchiwania w ciszy wciąż nie miał pewności i postanowił podejść bliżej.

Najciszej jak potrafił podążył w kierunku z którego dochodziły dźwięki, ciekawy i pełen obawy, co też je wydawało.

„Konie!" zorientował się w końcu rozpoznając dźwięk kopyt.

Wypełniło go podniecenie, co zawdzięczał swojemu wewnętrznemu dziecku, i uległ potrzebie podejścia na tyle blisko, by móc je zobaczyć, pilnując zarazem by być cicho, i trzymając się cienia, gdyż nie chciał zostać samemu zauważonym. Przy jego szczęściu najlepiej było być ostrożnym, nawet jeśli jego Gryfońska tendencja do pakowania się w kłopoty bywała czasami silniejsza.

W końcu zbliżył się na tyle aby, korzystając ze swojego nowego wyostrzonego wzroku, dojrzeć w przerwie między drzewami pierwszych ludzi od momentu pojawienia się go w tym świecie.

W chwili, w której Harry zwrócił na swój wzrok, poczuł jak ogarnia go fala ulgi.

Nie był sam na tym świecie.

Tak po prawdzie to nie wierzył, że był sam, ale nie napotkawszy dotąd jeszcze tutaj nikogo czuł się nieco... osamotniony.

Chociaż u Dursley'ów był głównie ignorowany, w świecie czarodziejów na zmianę uwielbiany bądź krytykowany - co było powodem dla którego nie przepadał za ludźmi, to nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło mu się spędzić prawie całych dwóch dni nigdzie nikogo nie widząc. Zawsze byli jacyś nieznajomi mijający go na ulicach albo odgłosy z sąsiednich domów. Tutaj nie było nawet śladu innych ludzi bądź innych istot ludzkich, i pomimo tego, że zazwyczaj wolał odosobnienie, bycie zupełnie samemu w tym świecie było co najmniej przerażające.

To, że nie był tutaj zupełnie sam było podnoszące na duchu.

Uczucie ulgi minęło, gdy pozostawał w miejscu, obserwując jak mężczyźni mijają go w oddali.

Było ich trzech: mrukliwych, uzbrojonych w przeróżne rodzaje broni mężczyzn. Do tego była to starodawna broń: miecze, łuki i kołczany. Ich ubrania i fakt, że jechali konno dopełniało średniowiecznego obrazu.

Szedł obok nich, pilnując by oddzielało ich kilka rzędów drzew. Był wdzięczny, że konie szły stępem, ponieważ gdyby szły szybciej, byłoby mu dużo trudniej za nimi nadążyć.

Nawet teraz ledwo nadążał. Poruszał się pieszo przez większość dnia i był zmęczony. Pomimo zmęczenia ciągle szedł dalej. Nie chciał stracić z oczu tych ludzi. Przyznał się w duchu, że bardziej niż nadzieja, że doprowadzą go do czegoś co można by określić mianem cywilizacji, zmusił go do podążania za nimi strach przed zostaniem ponownie zupełnie samemu w tym nieznanym świecie.

Przez prawie dwie godziny ukradkiem śledził nieznajomych. Słyszał jak zamieniają co jakiś czas kilka słów, robili to jednak w języku, którego nie mógł zrozumieć. To go martwiło. To nie tak, że planował się do nich zbliżyć, ale byłoby miło wiedzieć, że mógłby się z nimi porozumieć gdyby chciał.

Czego nie chciał. Zrobić. Wcale a wcale.

No dobrze, więc może ta jego nowa, dziecięca część osobowości rzeczywiście chciała przedstawić się tym nieznajomym, tak żeby już nie był samotny. Ale w tej sytuacji Harry bezlitośnie zdusił to pragnienie. Nie zamierzał naiwnie do nich podchodzić i pytać czy może im przez jakiś czas potowarzyszyć. Ci ludzie wyglądali na niebezpiecznych a on nie posiadał różdżki i miał ciało dziecka. Wszystko czym mógł się teraz bronić to zdolność do schowania się. Pokazanie się tym ludziom uczyniłoby go zbyt bezbronnym jak na jego gust.

Więc podążał za nimi niczym drobny cień.

Ta część w nim, która była ostrożna, nie chciała im się pokazywać.

Ta część, która czuła się kompletnie zagubiona i samotna w tym świecie, nie była w stanie pozwolić im odejść.


	6. Rozdział 5 - Rozpacz

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 5 – Rozpacz**

I znowu to samo. Miękki odgłos bosych stóp na ziemi. W pierwszej chwili uważał, że to odgłosy królika lub innego małego zwierzęcia, ale teraz był pewny, że nie było tak w tym przypadku. Takie stworzenie nie podążałoby za nimi, zamiast tego ich pojawienie się spowodowałoby ucieczkę.

Wymieniając kolejne spojrzenie ze swoimi dwoma kompanami wyczytał ten sam wniosek w ich oczach. Byli śledzeni.

Ale kto by śledził Strażników w dziczy?

Oczywiście mieli więcej niż wystarczająco dużo wrogów, którzy życzyli im jak najgorzej, orków, bandytów i innych podłych ludzi. Ale żadna z tych grup nie trzymałaby się w cieniu i śledziła ich nie atakując.

Była to zapewne tchórzliwa kreatura, która będzie czekać, aż zasną zanim się do nich zbliży. Albo to, albo jakiś szpieg.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach cichego pościgu dotarli na małą polanę i dał znak by się zatrzymać. Zastała ich już noc, spędzą ją tutaj. Chociaż zazwyczaj wolał schronić się w obozie wśród drzew, w tej sytuacji lepiej było, by ich otoczenie nie było zasłonięte. Obóz na środku tej polany dawał im nieograniczony niczym widok na każdego, kto próbowałby do nich podejść w nocy.

- Dzisiaj nie będzie czuwania – szepnął do towarzyszy. Nie musiał im dalej wyjaśniać by zrozumieli plan. Nikt nie mógł jawnie czuwać, jeśli chcieli wyciągnąć z ukrycia śledzące ich stworzenie musieli udawać, że śpią. Ale żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru naprawdę odpoczywać, mieli pozostać ostrożni i czujni w nocy.

* * *

Harry odetchnął z ulgą gdy mężczyźni za którymi podążał wreszcie się zatrzymali.

Obserwował jak rozbijają obóz na małej polanie. W końcu niechętnie odwrócił od nich wzrok by znaleźć sobie miejsce do odpoczynku. Chciał być blisko, ale bał się również, że w jakiś sposób wpadną na niego w nocy, gdy będzie spał i będzie najbardziej bezbronny. Znalazł idealne miejsce pod bardzo dużym krzewem. Był na tyle wysoki, by łatwo się pod nim schować a liście, które opadły na ziemię tworzyły wystarczająco przyjemne posłanie. To tam w końcu uległ wyczerpaniu i zapadł w głęboki, spokojny sen.

* * *

Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka słońce leniwie rozpoczynało podróż po niebie. Wylazł z kryjówki i zbliżył się do polany. Ostrożnie spojrzał na obóz. I poczuł jak ściska go w sercu a jego ciało drętwieje gdy spostrzegł, że mężczyzn nie ma.

Harry poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Zgubił ich. Już odjechali.

- Nie.. - wyszeptał miękko małymi ustami pełen niedowierzania.

- Oni mogli już odejść – wmawiał sobie, dziecinnie zaprzeczając temu co widział. Zamknął oczy i otworzył je ponownie, pragnąc by widok był tym razem inny.

Ale oczywiście zobaczył to samo co wcześniej.

Ni było ludzi. Nie było koni. Nie było obozu. Był sam.

Chwycił muszelkę i poczuł pieczenie w oczach. „ To głupie." Powiedział sobie surowo. „Może wyglądam jak dziecko, ale nie muszę się tak zachowywać".

Jednak pomimo tego, że z furią starał się zdławić tę dziecinną reakcję nic nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Znowu był sam w tym dziwnym, nieznanym świecie. Sam, z dala od jakichkolwiek oznak życia i pozwolił by jedyni ludzi ludzie, jakich tu spotkał, odeszli. „Nie będę płakał" pomyślał z niesmakiem.

Mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać łez bezradności.

* * *

Nocy nic nie zakłóciło. Minęła bez żadnych nietypowych dźwięków i nie doszło do próby ataku lub kradzieży.

Ale nawet wtedy nie mógł uznać, że dźwięki które wczoraj słyszeli były niczym. Instynkt pielęgnowany latali podróży przez dzicz mówił mu, że sobie ich nie wyobraził.

Spakowali obóz wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu pośród drzew. Nic nie zwróciło ich uwagi. Skinął na swoich przyjaciół. Będą kontynuowali podróż. Ale mieli zachować większą ostrożność. Bo jak jak każdy Strażnik nauczył się ufać swojemu instynktowi.

* * *

Harry był zmieszany przyznając, że zatrzymanie potoku łez zajęło mu co najmniej dziesięć minut. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz pozwolił sobie na płacz i użalanie się nad sobą. Innym dziesięć minut nie wydawałoby się długim okresem by się pozbierać. Ale dla Harry'ego było. Dawno nauczył się, że nie ma sensu płakać i rozpaczać nad tym co mu się przytrafiało.

Wstał, próbując otrząsnąć się z resztek uczucia rozpaczy. „Jestem Gryfonem. Walczyłem z trollem w damskiej toalecie, z bazyliszkiem w Komnacie Tajemnic i wiele razy sam na sam z Voldmortem. Nie poddam się tak łatwo" powiedział sobie stanowczo.

I chociaż jego własna wewnętrzna tyrada nie sprawiła, że poczuł się bardziej pewnie na tym świecie, ruszył w kierunku w którym, jak wyraźnie widział po odcisku końskich kopyt, podążyli mężczyźni.

Był to długi, długi dzień i w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek śmiechu lub zabawy.

Harry szedł, truchtał, a czasami nawet biegł, zanim zmęczony znów zaczynał iść. Pożywił się tylko raz, gdy wyraźnie mógł dostrzec krzak z jagodami ze szlaku, nie chcąc opuszczać go szukając w lesie jedzenia.

Był wyczerpany i nie pragnął niczego innego, jak tylko zwinąć się gdzieś w małą kulkę i pogrążyć w rozpaczy. Ale tego nie zrobił. Nie mógłby. Starał się z całych sił przywołać energię do tego by iść. Był już tak zmęczony i głodny...

A jednak znalazł siłę. Upór, który zarówno pomagał jak i utrudniał mu całe życie i tym razem był po jego stronie. To on ciągnął go dalej, wzdłuż śladów. Aż w końcu wydało się Harry'emu, że usłyszał głosy.

Stał jak wryty przez chwilę, wytężając uszy, próbując uchwycić odgłos jeszcze raz, ale nic nie usłyszał poza szumem drzew i śpiewem ptaków.

„Nie..." błagał Harry, desperacko pragnąc ponownie usłyszeć ten dźwięk. „Proszę, niech to nie będzie jedynie wytwór mojej wyobraźni."

Przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał, rozpaczliwie pragnąc jakiegokolwiek znaku, że nie był już sam. Ale las pozostał spokojny i w końcu prawie uległ pragnieniu by upaść tam gdzie stał i się poddać.

Potrząsnął głową czując ponownie nadchodzące łzy. - Nie! - zawołał, w końcu dając ujście rozpaczy. Zaczął biec, zdesperowany, by uciec z tego zapomnianego przez Boga lasu, w którym był przeklęty by być zawsze sam. Biegł pomimo wyczerpania, rozpacz dawała mu siłę. Musiał ich jakoś ponownie odnaleźć. Nie chciał być już jedyną istotą na tym świecie. „Dlaczego? Dlaczego pozwoliłem im odejść?" To byli jedyni ludzie na tym świecie, a teraz gdy ich zabrakło, był znowu sam.

Łzy znowu płynęły, powoli i z cicha, w dół po policzkach, gdy rozpacz niosła go dalej.

Nie zauważył, gdy drzewa się przerzedziły. Nie zauważył miękkiego dźwięku koni parskających w oddali. Więc gdy w końcu wydostał z lasu pod osłoną łez, strachu i rozpaczy, zajęło mu kilka chwil by zdać sobie z tego sprawę i zatrzymać się.

I był całkowicie zaskoczony gdy zauważył grupę ludzi i koni, w których pole widzenia na ślepo wbiegł.


	7. Rozdział 6 - Spotkanie

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 6 – Spotkanie**

Kolejnego dnia nie usłyszeli już więcej kroków i gdy po niemal całym dniu nie było nawet śladu po ich prześladowcy w końcu o nim zapomniał.

Z ostrożności jednak, gdy w końcu zatrzymali się o zmierzchu, rozłożyli obóz w pewnej odległości od lasu. W ten sposób mogli wciąż zauważyć czyjeś nadejście z tego kierunku. Z drugiej strony to sprawiło, że sami byli łatwiej zauważalni, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że było ich razem trzech plus konie i ich obecność została już zauważona, las nie utrzymałby ich w ukryciu nawet gdyby starali się o mniej zauważalne miejsce na obóz.

Nie mieli jednak spędzić kolejnej nocy bez wypoczynku.

- Thurston, pierwszy pełnisz wartę - jego przyjaciel skinął głową.

- Ja będę drugi – dodał pozostawiając Dunnere, najmłodszego w ich kompani, z ostatnią zmianą.

Nie było potrzeby wymieniać więcej słów i szybko zajęli się końmi zanim zabrali się do posiłku.

Cisza została szybko zmącona przez krzyk w oddali, który sprawił, że poderwali się na równe nogi, każdy obserwując las z uwagą.

Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i podszedł kilka kroków bliżej lasu, gotowy by stawić czoła każdemu stworzeniu które na niego nastanie.

Przynajmniej tak uważał, jednak gdy jego wzrok padł na małą postać, która opuściła las biegiem nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczenia.

,,Dziecko?" pomyślał z niedowierzaniem.

Tak, stwierdził po chwili obserwacji, rzeczywiście było to dziecko, które na nich tu wpadło. Opuścił miecz natychmiast jak tylko to co widział do niego dotarło. Dziecko miało ciemne włosy, było nieodziane i trochę brudne. Teraz, gdy mały chłopiec ich zauważył, wydawał się być przestraszony.

- Witaj maleńki – Zaczął, powoli chowając miecz do pochwy. Starał się wydać niegroźnym i nie przysunął się bliżej obawiając się, że jeszcze bardziej przerazi dziecko.

Dziecko słysząc go cofnęło się o krok tak jakby przerywając ciszę wytrącił chłopca z szoku, w który wpadł zastając ich tutaj.

Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy myśl: czy to ten chłopiec śledził ich wcześniej? Jeśli tak, dlaczego nie pokazał się im? I dlaczego w ogóle za nimi podążał? Na razie odsunął te pytania na bok. Odpowiedzi na nie uzyska później.

Dziecko wciąż patrzyło na nich trwożliwie, pozostając blisko granicy lasu, starał się je uspokoić wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

- Drogie dziecko nie skrzywdzimy cię – powiedział chłopcu, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

- Nazywam się Halbarad – przedstawił się miękkim, spokojnym głosem. - To jest Thurston – wskazał delikatnie na mężczyznę, który dawno już schował swoją broń i skinął chłopcu głową – A to jest Dunnere – przedstawił najmłodszego z ich grupy, który odpowiedział machając lekko dłonią.

- Możesz powiedzieć nam jak masz na imię, maleńki? -

Ale dziecko wciąż milczało.

* * *

,,O cholera" było pierwszą myślą, która przyszła Harry'emu do głowy, gdy patrzył na mężczyzn, którzy wzajemnie przyglądali się mu trzymając miecze w gotowości. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie jest w tarapatach i przeklinał w myślach własną głupotę. A jednak pomimo braku różdżki i stojąc twarzą w twarz z ich bronią czuł ogromną ulgę z powodu tego, że ich odnalazł. Ulgę pomieszaną z obawą, że ma duże kłopoty, ale to było coś co było przyjemnie znajome. Był w stanie dać sobie radę z w pewien sposób niebezpiecznymi i przerażającymi sytuacjami, to było lepsze niż rozpacz tego dnia.

Został wytrącony z szoku znalezienia się w całkowicie odmiennej sytuacji przez głos mężczyzny przed nim i nieświadomie cofnął się o krok.

Zauważył, że mężczyzna schował swój miecz, podobnie jak pozostali dwaj mężczyźni odłożyli broń. Obcy mężczyzna nadal do niego mówił, trzymając ręce wyciągnięte przed sobą w geście, który Harry bez problemu zrozumiał. ,,A jednak nie mam możliwości by się upewnić, czy mogę im ufać." Mężczyzna dalej przemawiał do niego z miękkim, uspokajającym tonem i Harry wywnioskował z gestów, które wykonywał, że najwidoczniej przedstawił siebie i swoich towarzyszy.

To był najprawdopodobniej dobry znak.

,,Z moim szczęściem prawie mogłem się spodziewać, że od razu mnie zaatakują." Szczerze mówiąc „prawie" nie było potrzebne. Oczekiwał, że będzie natychmiast zaatakowany lub porwany przez tych kompletnie obcych ludzi. To, że tego nie uczynili było również bardzo dobrym znakiem.

,,Jak na razie wszystko jest w porządku." powiedział sobie, mając nadzieję, że chociaż tym razem szczęście będzie mu sprzyjać.

Zauważył, że mężczyzna przestał mówić i patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem.

Jeśli tylko byłby w stanie rozumieć ich język.

Patrzyli na siebie, chłopiec i mężczyzna, obaj nie pewni co dalej robić.

* * *

Halbarad spojrzał na Thurstona mając nadzieję, że starszy mężczyzna będzie wiedział co robić. Może i był drugi pod względem ważności wśród Dúnedain'ów i miał doświadczenie w bitwie i strategi, ale mało wiedział o tym jak się zajmować małymi, przestraszonymi dziećmi.

Jednakże jego przyjaciel miał własne dzieci. Tak więc gdy Thurston wskazał by on i Dunnere wrócili do obozu, posłuchał go, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że przytłaczanie chłopca z pewnością wcale nie pomogłoby w tej sytuacji.

Tak więc on i Dunnere usadowili się w obozie, ufając, że ich starszemu towarzyszowi uda się jakoś nakłonić małego by do nich dołączył.

* * *

Gdyby nie to, że stało przed nim małe, nieodziane dziecko, wyglądając na straszliwie zagubione i samotne tutaj w dziczy, mina jego kapitana byłaby pewnie bardzo zabawna. Nigdy nie widział Halabara wyglądającego na aż tak zagubionego.

Zrobiło mu się żal ich przywódcy i dał mu znać by wraz z Dunnere wycofali się, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec lepiej zareaguje gdy będzie miał do czynienia tylko z jedną osobą.

- Tak jak powiedział Halbarad – zaczął pewnym ale uspokajającym głosem – Mam na imię Thurston. -

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Zgubiłeś się dziecko? - kontynuował delikatnie.

Ale i tym razem chłopiec nie odpowiedział.

,,Może to niemowa" pomyślał Thurston ,, albo jest zbyt przerażony naszą obecnością by odpowiedzieć." To nie miało znaczenia. Bez względu na wszystko nie mogli go po prostu tutaj zostawić.

- Właśnie zabieraliśmy się do wieczerzy kiedy nas spotkałeś maleńki – wskazał na swoich towarzyszy, którzy siedzieli w obozie, udając, że nie zwracają uwagi na ich interakcję.

Dołączysz do nas? - spróbował tym razem czekając bardzo cierpliwie na odpowiedź dziecka.

* * *

Z gestów mężczyzny było wyraźnie widać czego chciał i Harry wahał się co ma zrobić. Czy powinien spróbować uciec z powrotem do lasu, z którego pragnął desperacko dopiero co uciec? Mężczyzna pozostał na miejscu, cierpliwie czekając aż coś zrobi. W jakiś sposób go to uspokoiło. Zrobił mały krok w kierunku pokrytego brudem mężczyzny z miłym uśmiechem by sprawdzić co zrobi.

Obcy nie zareagował i Harry uznał, że może bezpiecznie zrobić kolejny krok do przodu, a potem jeszcze jeden, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny przed nim.

Kilka kroków więcej i uznał, że podszedł wystarczająco blisko. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna dostrzegł jego wahanie by podejść bliżej ponieważ powoli wrócił do obozu, usadawiając się obok jednego z mężczyzn i biorąc coś co wyglądało jak pas mięsa.

Harry z wahaniem przysunął się bliżej, mniej przestraszony teraz gdy mężczyźni skierowali swoją uwagę na jedzenie.

Może będzie w porządku jeśli przyłączy się do ich posiłku. Był przecież głodny.

Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w kierunku mężczyzn i bezgłośnie usiadł obok, dokładnie poza zasięgiem rąk, obok najstarszego z nich, tego, który zaprosił go by się do nich przyłączył. Oczywiście o ile Harry dobrze zrozumiał jego zachowanie i gesty.

Siedząc tak blisko tych obcych mężczyzn poczuł się nagle bardzo obnażony. I czuł się bardzo zakłopotany gdy przypomniał sobie, że jest nagi.

Rzeczywiście przestał zwracać uwagę na swoją nagość podczas ostatnich kilku dni, jego nowe ciało nie marzło tak łatwo i podróżował w ten sposób już tak długo, że faktycznie o tym zapomniał. Może to ta jego dziecinna część nie dbała o brak ubrań gdy biegał pośród drzew?

Jednak teraz, gdy był twarzą w twarz z tymi obcymi czuł się zakłopotany i bardzo bezbronny. Brak różdżki, nie wspominając o niskim wzroście byłyby wystarczająco złe, ale on nie miał nawet ubrań.

Wszystko co posiadał to mała muszelka i był naprawdę zadowolony, że ją ze sobą zabrał. Nie pomogłaby mu w najmniejszym nawet stopniu, ale sprawiła, że czuł się trochę lepiej.

,,Może" przyszło mu na myśl ,, tak właśnie dzieci odczuwają swoje ulubione przytulanki? '' Gdy dorastał u Dursley'ów nigdy nie miał swojej własnej, pamiętał, że gdy wychodził z Durley'ami, na przykład do supermarketu, widział wiele razy inne dzieci z maskotkami w kształcie zwierząt. Nawet Dudley, który, o ile sobie dobrze przypominał, miał swoją absolutnie ulubioną maskotkę wśród armii pluszaków.

Harry'ego wyrwał z zadumy dotyk materiału delikatnie otaczającego jego ramiona.

Zaskoczony niespodziewanym dotykiem wrócił ze swoich wspomnień do tu i teraz. Mężczyzna obok niego podszedł nieprzyjemnie blisko i otoczył płaszczem ramiona Harry'ego. Harry spiął się, gotowy w razie czego do ucieczki. Ale mężczyzna wrócił na miejsce i nie wykonywał żadnych innych gwałtownych ruchów, tak więc po długiej chwili Harry nieco się rozluźnił.

,, To było głupie '' skarcił się w myślach. „ Muszę być bardziej uważny."

* * *

Teraz, gdy chłopiec w końcu się zbliżył, po wielu ostrożnie stawianych krokach, Thurston mógł mu się w końcu przyjrzeć z bliska. Chłopiec miał ciemne włosy, sięgające prawie do ramion i otaczające jego delikatną twarzyczkę. Oczy dziecka były w kolorze niezwykłej zieleni, jaśniejszej niż widział do tej pory u kogokolwiek innego.

Dziwnie ukształtowana blizna na czole chłopca rzucała się w oczy. Strażnik zamyślony zastanawiał się co mogło ją spowodować. Przy bliższym spojrzeniu zauważył ślady łez na twarzy dziecka i poczuł jak jego serce wypełnia współczucie.

Chłopiec z pewnością się zgubił. Ale jak się tutaj znalazł, zupełnie sam, tak daleko od jakiegokolwiek siedliska ludzkiego? I skąd pochodził?

Porzucił te myśli na chwilę gdy zauważył, że dziecko skuliło się w sobie, prawdopodobnie z zimna. Zdjął więc własny płaszcz po czym ostrożnie przysunął się do chłopca.

W przeciwieństwie do wcześniej ostrożności i strachu, teraz dziecko wydawało się nieświadome jego obecności gdy Thurston się zbliżał, dopiero dotyk płaszcza zaalarmował je o obecności mężczyzny.

Ostrożnie, by jeszcze bardziej nie zaskoczyć dziecka, powoli wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Gdy zauważył, że napięcie opuściło ciało chłopca, powoli wyjął kawałek chleba ze swojego plecaka. Dziecko nie spuszczało z niego wzroku od jego wcześniejszego ruchu i śledziło teraz jego poczynania. Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z dzieckiem ostrożnie wyciągnął ku niemu jedzenie, tak jakby karmił wyjątkowo płochliwe zwierzę. Chłopiec nie poruszył się przez długą chwilę i mógł prawie zobaczyć jak ciemnowłosy chłopiec zastanawia się nad każdą możliwością w swoim umyśle. W końcu jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona gdy dziecko ostrożnie wzięło od niego kawałek chleba.

Znowu uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem do dziecka i został nagrodzony gdy uzyskał w odpowiedzi mały, słodki uśmiech.

* * *

Harry z wdzięcznością zjadł chleb dany mu przez jednego z mężczyzn. Nadal nie wiedział kim oni byli, chociaż był pewny, że przedstawili mu się podczas ich wcześniejszej niezrozumiałej rozmowy. Na razie nie miało to znaczenia.

Skończył jeść i spojrzał na mężczyzn, niepewny co teraz zrobić. Nie mógł z nimi porozmawiać i nie miał możliwości by dowiedzieć się gdzie podążają i co z nim zrobią.

Może lepiej byłoby ich opuścić zanim będzie za późno. Dotąd byli dla niego mili, ale nie było wiadomo jak długo tak będzie.

A jednak nie chciał ich opuścić. Przypomniał sobie jak czuł się cały dzień, kiedy myślał, że stracił tych ludzi i że znowu był zupełnie sam w tym przedziwnym świecie. Ta bezradność i rozpacz nie były czyś, co chciałby znowu doświadczyć. Teraz gdy znowu znalazł tych mężczyzn, jedynych ludzi, których zobaczył na tym świecie, nie mógł tak po prostu odejść.

Poza tym, uznał, nie było wiadomo czy mógłby im nawet uciec gdyby teraz spróbował. Było ich przecież trzech a on był sam i do tego bardzo mały. „Równie dobrze na razie mogę poczekać i zobaczyć co się stanie" - powiedział sobie.

Posiłek skończony, decyzja podjęta, tak więc owinął się dużym, znoszonym płaszczem i położył się w miejscu w którym siedział, całkowicie wyczerpany po fizycznych i emocjonalnych trudach dnia.

I pomimo tego, że był sam, bez broni i kompletnie bezbronny pośród tych trzech ciężko uzbrojonych obcych mężczyzn, zapadł w sen bez żadnych problemów z twarzą wtuloną w ciepło i komfort płaszcza z małym, pełnym ulgi uśmiechem.


	8. Rozdział 7

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 7 – O nieznajomych, uśmiechach, rumakach i spojrzeniach**

Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni Harry nie obudził się sam. Zagadkowe ręce potrząsające nim delikatnie szybko przywróciły go do stanu całkowitego wybudzenia. Stwierdził, że leży na boku owinięty w duży, szeroki płaszcz.

Człowiek, który nim potrząsnął wycofał się gdy tylko zauważył, że Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i powiedział mu coś niezrozumiałego z uśmiechem na ustach. Harry domyślał się, że mogło to być "dzień dobry" lub coś w tym rodzaju, ale nie miał możliwości by się upewnić.

Usiadł, oceniając w jakiej znalazł się sytuacji.

Człowiek, który go obudził był tym samym, który próbował z nim wczoraj rozmawiać jako pierwszy. Z tego jak stał przed innymi z podniesionym mieczem kiedy Harry na nich wpadł, jak i z faktu, że wziął ciężar rozmowy z nim najpierw na siebie , młody ex-czarodziej uznał, że był on prawdopodobnie przywódcą tej małej grupy.

Oprócz niego grupa składała się jeszcze z nieco starszego mężczyzny, który dał mu swój płaszcz oraz jednego, który był wyraźnie młodszy od dwóch pozostałych.

Teraz, gdy mógł się im przyjrzeć z bliska i w pełnym świetle dnia zauważył, że wszyscy nosili przybrudzone ziemią, poplamione brudem ubrania i skórzane buty, oraz posiadali więcej broni, niż wcześniej spostrzegł. Oprócz łuków, kołczanów i mieczy mógł dostrzec rękojeść noża wystającego nieco z jednego z butów przywódcy grupy.

Uważnie przyjrzał się wszystkim trzem, ale niewiele mógł wywnioskować z ich wyglądu i zachowania. Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na tym, który dał mu płaszcz i jedzenie poprzedniej nocy, mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, odwracając się ku Harry'emu z miejsca gdzie doglądał swojego konia, najwyraźniej czując na sobie wzrok chłopca.

Mężczyzna powoli do niego podszedł i ofiarował mu kolejny kawałek chleba razem z bukłakiem, czemu towarzyszył kolejny uśmiech.

Harry wziął chleb i wodę i przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem, jak mężczyźni przygotowywali siebie i swoje rumaki do podróży.

Zastanawiał się, co się z nim teraz stanie. Czy go tu zostawią? Czuł się na tę myśl lekko zaniepokojony. Teraz, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, było bardzo prawdopodobne, że tak właśnie będzie. Ci ludzie byli mu zupełnie obcy i nie byli mu nic winni. Gdyby to Dursleyowie go tak znaleźli, opuściliby go bez głębszego namysłu.

Z drugiej strony dawno już odkrył, że nie każdy był jak Dursleyowie. Cóż, jeśli to Hagrid natknąłby się na dziecko podczas podróży, Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że zabrałby go ze sobą w jakąkolwiek misję by odbywał. Był pewien, że Remus również nie zostawiłby nieznanego dzieciaka za sobą, całkowicie bez opieki. Harry sam nie zostawiłby dziecka, aby sobie samo radziło w dziczy.

Ale ci ludzie byli mu obcy. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogliby zrobić i czuł się bardzo niepewnie.

"To bez znaczenia." starał się przekonać samego siebie. "Oni nie muszą mnie zabrać ze sobą, poradzę sobie sam na własną rękę. Nie potrzebuję ich. Nawet ich nie znam. "

Ale to byli jedyni ludzie, których spotkał odkąd _tu_ przybył. I bardzo duża jego część nie chciała się od nich odłączyć.

Zamknął bukłak i wstał, starając się odwrócić uwagę od tych myśli. Trzymając płaszcz owinięty wokół siebie, ostrożnie zbliżył się do człowieka, który dał mu go razem z bukłakiem. Otrzymał kolejny uśmiech i potok nieznanych słów, gdy zwrócił bukłak z wodą i Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie w odpowiedzi, mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek ten człowiek powiedział, nie wymagało werbalnej odpowiedzi.

Gdy mężczyźnie zaczęli siodłać konie, Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany.

Owinął się jeszcze mocniej w płaszcz, czując się nieco zagubionym i nie wiedząc co robić. Czuł się tak, jakby powinien coś powiedzieć, jakby powinien jakoś spróbować przekonać mężczyzn do tego, by zabrali go ze sobą. Ale nie mogliby go zrozumieć, a nawet gdyby mogli, to i tak nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia _co_ powiedzieć.

Jeszcze raz żałował, że nie ma różdżki i nagle przypomniał sobie o swojej muszelce. Gdzie się podziała? Miał ją wczoraj.

Gorączkowo rozglądał się dookoła, aż wreszcie spostrzegł ją na miejscu gdzie spał.

"Tutaj jest!" pomyślał, szybko wracając na swoje poprzednie miejsce i czując absurdalną dużą ulgę, gdy podniósł muszelkę. Z małą białą muszlą bezpiecznie zamkniętą w dłoni czuł się trochę lepiej. I był jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny za tę odrobinę komfortu gdy najstarszy z mężczyzn po raz kolejny do niego podszedł.

Nie wiedział co mężczyzna do niego powiedział, ale z gestów które wykonywał od Harry'ego w kierunku swojego konia, Harry miał pewność, że nie zamierzali go tu zostawić. Poczuł jak ogarnia go ulga kiedy sobie to uświadomił.

Ciemny brązowy koń był naprawdę dużym, potężnym zwierzęciem, ale Harry się go tak naprawdę nie obawiał. Mimo, że nigdy wcześniej nie jeździł konno to przecież latał na na miotle, hippogryffie, i nawet Thestralu na piątym roku. Po tych wszystkich magicznych stworzeniach nie uważał konia za zbyt imponującego, nawet przy jego obecnym wzroście (który, nawiasem mówiąc, spowodował, ze koń wydawał się mu olbrzymi).

Mężczyzna obok niego powiedział mu coś jeszcze, po czym powoli położył ręce na talii Harry'ego. Pomimo faktu, że widział jak mężczyzna się zbliża, ledwo stłumił wzdrygnięcie gdy poczuł otaczające go ręce po czym został podniesiony i usadzony na zwierzęciu.

Miał mało czasu by przyzwyczaić się do swojego nowego siedziska, zanim mężczyzna wskoczył na miejsce za nim. Mężczyzna chwycił lejce otaczając Harry'ego ramionami z obu stron i kazał koniowi ruszyć.

Jedną ręką trzymając muszelkę a drugą przytrzymując ''swój" płaszcz, Harry nie był pewny czy jest zadowolony z dodatkowego zabezpieczenia w postaci pary ramion po obu jego stronach, czy też nie.

Ostatecznie, po przejechaniu wielu kilometrów w taki sposób, zrelaksował się trochę i pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech.

Nie było wcale tak źle.

Zaczął rozglądać się po tym nowym świecie. Chociaż podobało mu się w lesie przez te pierwsze dwa dni, to było miło być tu, na otwartej przestrzeni. Widział o wiele dalej wokół niego i zauważył po raz pierwszy góry w pewnej odległości od nich, po ich lewej stronie, oraz rzekę płynącą w pobliżu. Mógł dostrzec kolejną rzekę w dali po prawej i szerokie połacie ziemi pokrytej trawą przed nimi. Nawet z jego nowym wzrokiem i niezasłoniętym widokiem nie widział miast lub innych ludzi, ale teraz, gdy nie był już sam, to nie martwił się tym zbytnio.

Słońce dawało ciepło a wiatr powiewał delikatnie. To wraz z kwiatami, motylami i soczystą zielenią w lesie sprawiło, że Harry doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie trwało lato.

Choć przyzwyczajenie się do tego zajęło mu to trochę czasu, stwierdził, że faktycznie lubi ruch konia pod nim. Oczywiście nie było to tak ekscytujące jak latanie, ale nadal było raczej przyjemne.

Ku jego uldze żaden z mężczyzn nie próbował z nim rozmawiać podczas jazdy. A kilka godzin później kiedy zatrzymali się na chwilę na obiad, również nie próbowali go zaangażować go w rozmowę.

Odpoczynek trwał krótko i zanim się zorientował był z powrotem na koniu po raz kolejny obserwując ten nowy świat z wyższej perspektywy.

* * *

O zmroku jednakże ten łagodny spokój w końcu został zburzony.

Nie powinno go to było zaskoczyć, i w sumie nie zaskoczyło. Harry wiedział, że jego szczęście w końcu musi się skończyć. Ale spodziewał się czegoś bardziej ... wyraźnego. A tak nie miał pojęcia co się tak właściwie stało.

Nie miał pojęcia _dlaczego_ ci mężczyźni, tak spokojni i przyjaźni z początku, stali się nagle tak wzburzeni, ale _miał pewność_, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego osobą.

Okazali mu do tej pory tyle cierpliwości, może w końcu im jej zabrakło?

Nie, z tego co zaobserwował takie zachowanie nie pasowało do tych mężczyzn. Zmiana w zachowaniu była zbyt nagła i całkowita aby to to było powodem. Coś ich zaszokowało, ale co?

Wrócił myślami do tego co działo się kilka minut temu. Co było powodem?

Ich mała kompania zatrzymała się na nocleg, a gdy dwóch z nich zajęło się końmi i rozłożeniem obozu, trzeci, ich przywódca, spróbował z nim jeszcze raz porozmawiać.

Oczywiście bez powodzenia, ponieważ Harry nie mógł zrozumieć ani słowa z tego co mężczyzna powiedział.

Gdy mężczyzna najwyraźniej znowu się poddał, usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego i zaczął grzebać w plecaku, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Pozostali mężczyźnie wykonawszy swoje obowiązki podeszli by do nich dołączyć. Jeden z nich usiadł obok Harry'ego a drugi przeniósł się naprzeciwko, aby usiąść obok ich przywódcy.

Wtem, nagle, jeden z mężczyzn, ten którego Harry ,,poznał" najlepiej wydał głośny okrzyk, po którym nastał potok słów, z których Harry absolutnie nic nie zrozumiał. Dla pozostałych jego słowa wydawały się mieć jednak ogromne, szokujące znaczenie, gdyż przyłączyli się do swojego przyjaciela w spoglądaniu w zdumieniu na Harry'ego.

I chociaż z ich oczu powoli znikało niedowierzanie zastępowane zamyśleniem, Harry nie czuł się komfortowo będąc obiektem ich obserwacji.

Ale czemu tak na niego spoglądali? Co do siebie mówili?

I nagle zdał sobie sprawę co tak ich w nim zadziwiło. Jego uszy! Mężczyzna siedzący obok niego zauważył ich nowy, spiczasty kształt.

Ze względu na wszystkie ważne zmiany, takie jak stanie się znowu dzieckiem i znalezienie się w obcym, dziwnym świecie, Harry zepchnął wszystkie inne zmiany w głąb umysłu. Jego uszy, nowo odkryta zwinność i wdzięk w chodzeniu, te wszystkie rzeczy uznał za efekt uboczny przybycia tutaj w ciele dziecka i mające coś wspólnego z rodem Eldarów o którym mówiły głosy.

Ale teraz nieznajomi je zauważyli. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem tak nieostrożny." powiedział sobie "Powinienem bardziej uważać, ukrywać je. Teraz pewnie mnie tu zostawią. " Nie mieli powodu by pozwolić mu sobie towarzyszyć, teraz gdy wiedzieli, że nie był _normalny_, że nie był nawet _człowiekiem_.

I nie mógł im nawet powiedzieć, że miał spiczaste uszy dopiero od kilku dni. Nie uwierzyliby mu. Cóż, _nie mógł _im tego powiedzieć, bo przecież nie znał ich języka.

Zawsze to wiedział, miał naprawdę strasznego pecha!

* * *

Po tej zaskakującej rewelacji Halabrad potrzebował dłuższej chwili by dojść do siebie. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, zauważył, że dziecko nie wzięło ich reakcji za dobry znak. Przeklął w myślach i odsunął zdumienie wywołane odkryciem, że chłopiec był dzieckiem Eldarów na później.

Przywołał na twarz uśmiech dla małego i postanowił zachowywać się tak jak przed tym odkryciem. Sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął kolację. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę z chlebem w stronę chłopca i choć dziecko obserwowało go przez chwilę w milczeniu, to w końcu elfiątko przyjęło posiłek.

Thurston i Dunnere wydawali się zrozumieć bezgłośną wiadomość aby zachowywać się jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć mógł stwierdzić z częstych spojrzeń, którymi Dunnere obdarzał chłopca, że było to trudne do zrobienia dla ich młodego kompana.

Nie mógł go za to winić, sam był zaszokowany.

Jak to możliwe, że znalezione przez nich dziecko było elfiątkiem? Co elfie dziecko robiło tak daleko od jakiegokolwiek siedliska elfów? I w jaki sposób znalazło się tak daleko od domu nieodnalezione przez swój lud?

Wiedział, że elfy bardzo chronią swoje dzieci. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział elfiątka, to słyszał, że tak właśnie było. A po opiece i trosce, którą obdarzali ich kapitana synowie Elronda, nawet teraz gdy był on od dawna dorosły, Halabarad nie wątpił w prawdziwość tego co słyszał.

Jak więc elfiątko znalazło się tutaj, w zupełnej dziczy, zupełnie samo?

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie otrzyma jej również od dziecka. Wcześniej myślał, że po tym jak chłopiec przyzwyczai się do ich obecności, zaufa im i zacznie mówić, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie strach był powodem milczenia chłopca. „To dziecko pewnie nawet nas nie rozumie!" olśniło go.

Ale jak miał im zaufać, jeśli nie rozumiał nawet co do niego mówili? Jak mogli go przekonać, że musi z nimi zostać, że chcą tylko sprowadzić go do domu? Dotychczas chłopczyk im towarzyszył, ale Halbarad dostrzegał z łatwością, że pozostawał powściągliwy, czasami nawet bojaźliwy i nie było wiadomo, czy elfiątko z nimi pozostanie.

I gdzie powinni je zabrać? Kiedy myślał, że dziecko jest człowiekiem, postanowił zabrać je razem z nimi, aż dotrą do najbliższej osady ludzkiej. Ale teraz, gdy wiedział, że chłopiec był dzieckiem Eldarów, nie mogli pozostawić go w ludzkiej osadzie.

Jedyną elfią osadą, w której Halbarad kiedykolwiek był, było Rivendell, ale było do niego jeszcze wiele mil, prawie dwukrotnie więcej niż do Bree. Inną elfią osadą znajdującą się bliżej była tylko Szara Przystań, ale by do niej dotrzeć musieliby powziąć długą drogę wzdłuż Gór Błekitnych, czyniąc przez to podróż niewiele krótszą.

Lepiej byłoby podążyć do Rivendell, ale trzymając się wcześniej zaplanowanej trasy, jeszcze przed spotkaniem elfiątka. Wówczas nadal spotkają się z Aragornem w wyznaczonym miejscu by zdać raport, a ich kapitan z kolei będzie w stanie porozumieć się z dzieckiem.

Jeśli szczęście będzie im sprzyjało to mały nie oddali się od nich zanim dotrą do Zielonego Gościńca, gdzie miało się odbyć spotkanie.

Modlił się w ciszy do Valarów, by sprzyjało im szczęście.

Naprawdę nie chciał tłumaczyć ich kapitanowi, dlaczego pozwolił elfiemu dziecku podróżować samotnie w dziczy.

Nie chciał nawet _rozważać_ możliwości wyjaśniania tego samego braciom ich kapitana. Nie, będzie uważnie obserwował elfiątko i nie pozwoli by się oddaliło. Był świadkiem bitewnego gniewu braci bliźniaków i wzdragał się na myśl o byciu narażonym na ich gniew.

Halabarad spojrzał w tym momencie na obiekt swoich rozmyślań i uśmiechnął się widząc, że mały w tym czasie usnął.

Przez długi czas trzech strażników pozostawało na miejscu, w milczeniu przyglądając się ich niezwykłemu i nieoczekiwanemu podopiecznemu, który, zawinięty w płaszcz jednego z nich, spał obojętny na ich spojrzenia.

Minęła chwila, potem kolejna, podczas gdy każdy z nich pozostawał zatopiony we własnych myślach, aż w końcu Dunnere przerwał milczenie i zadał pytanie błąkające się w umyśle każdego z nich - Jak efiątko mogło znaleźć się tak daleko w dziczy i skąd ono pochodzi? -

Ale, chociaż zastanawiali się nad tym przez całą noc rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, nie mogli znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania, aż w końcu dwóch z nich spoczęło w ich posłaniach, a trzeci pozostał na straży, jak zawsze czujny, ale mała część jego umysłu wciąż zastanawiała się nad spokojnie przy nich śpiącą tajemnicą.

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa :) Każdy komentarz mnie cieszy i motywuje do dalszej pracy nad tłumaczeniem.

Jak się pewnie już zorientowaliście (lub nie) autorka umieściła akcję opowiadania w czasie przed Władcą Pierścieni, gdy Aragorn jest już przywódcą Strażników, ale jest jeszcze stosunkowo młody. Tak więc nie spodziewajcie się wielkich bitew i drastycznych zwrotów akcji ;) Cóż, mnie to opowiadanie zachwyciło właśnie dlatego, że _nie jest na siłę, _że nie ma tu wielkich fajerwerków a Harry nie ratuje znowu świata i nie uczestniczy w historycznych bitwach wpływając na los Śródziemia. Dzięki temu to opowiadanie jest bardziej prawdziwe a postacie mogą być przedstawione zgodnie z kanonem (poza Harrym, ale to wynika z jego przemiany w elfa – zresztą o tym za chwilę).

Dla tych, którzy nie pamiętają, przypomnę, że Aragorn traktował Elronda jak swojego ojca (w końcu był przez niego wychowywany po tym jak jego matka przybyła wraz z nim do Rivendell) a bracia bliźniacy to synowie Elronda i starsi bracia Arweny, którzy często towarzyszyli Aragornowi w jego wyprawach: Elladan i Elrohir.

Czy pojawi się Legolas – nie wiem, póki co autorka napisała 23 rozdziały, ale Legolasa w nich nie było. Mogę zdradzić, że pojawią się za to inne postacie, znane z Władcy Pierścieni (książki!) . Wśród nich jest już znany nam Halbarad – jest on wymieniony we Władcy Pierścieni jako jeden ze strażników, którzy strzegli granic Shire, przybył z odsieczą Aragornowi wraz z 30 innymi strażnikami wysłany przez Galadrielę oraz towarzyszył Aragornowi na Ścieżce Umarłych.

Chociaż nie jestem autorką i nie ja decyduję o tym jak przedstawić dane postacie, to wyjaśnię czemu może się wydawać, że postać Harry'ego w pewien sposób „zgrzyta".

Na samym początku historii Harry jest zmęczonym życiem, cynicznym, dwudziestokilkuletnim mężczyzną. Po przeniesieniu do Śródziemia staje się dzieckiem. Ale jego wiek, doświadczenia i wspomnienia się nie zmieniają. Tolkien nie określił jak szybko rosną elfie dzieci, ale większość osób zakłada, że wolniej niż ludzkie. W takim razie mamy tutaj umysłowo dwudziestokilkuletnie elfie dziecko co odpowiada zapewne 5, 6 latkowi ludzkiemu. Do tego Harry _staje się_ elfem, czyli zaczyna zupełnie inaczej postrzegać świat, _tak jak_ _postrzegałby go elf_. Nie wiąże się to tylko z wyostrzonymi zmysłami i nieśmiertelnością, ale także z zupełnie innym podejściem do świata, do życia, do innych stworzeń.

Tak więc w Harry'm są teraz _dwie osoby_: Harry – ex-czarodziej o traumatycznych przeżyciach i Harry – małe elfie dziecko. I te dwie osoby decydują o tym jak Harry się zachowa. Czasami wygrywa Harry-czarodziej (nieufny, pesymistycznie nastawiony) a czasami Harry-elfiątko (nieśmiały i trochę bojaźliwy, ale ciekawy świata, cieszący się przyrodą, przerażony na myśl o byciu pozostawionym samemu sobie w tym wielkim, obcym świecie – tak jak czułoby się każde dziecko). W kolejnych rozdziałach będzie można obserwować jak te dwie części osobowości Harry'ego wpływają na jego decyzje i zachowanie.


	9. Rozdział 8 - Podróż

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 8 – Podróż**

Harry nie był pewien czego oczekiwał budząc się następnego ranka, ale spodziewał się, że coś się zmieni.

Jednakże nie ubyło ani przyjaznych uśmiechów ani oferowanej żywności. A jednak mimo to zastanawiał się po raz kolejny czy ci mężczyźni zostawią go tutaj. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że tak zrobią, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego doświadczenia z przeszłości (Dursley'owie) i odkrycie, którego wczoraj ci mężczyźni dokonali, nie śmiał mieć nadziei, że mogliby go rzeczywiście... wziąć ze sobą pomimo jego _nienormalności_.

Jego obawy zostały szybko rozproszone, gdy mężczyzna z którym jechał poprzedniego dnia ponownie posadził go na konia. Miękkie ściśnięcie boków zwierzęcia i znowu przemierzali rozległą, otwartą przestrzeń przed nimi. I, choć może to sobie tylko wyobrażał, wydawało się Harry'emu, że mężczyźni popędzali swoje rumaki by biegły szybciej niż dzień wcześniej.

Harry pozwolił by obawa o reakcję mężczyzn na jego uszy na razie go opuściła, i cieszył się jazdą po otwartej przestrzeni, kręcąc głową we wszystkie strony by zobaczyć więcej tego świata i radując się pieszczotą lekkiej bryzy na twarzy i we włosach.

Kiedy zatrzymali się na odpoczynek w połowie dnia, Harry poczuł, że jego lęk powraca. Nie sądził by chcieli go zostawić teraz (bo gdyby mieli taki zamiar, to mogli zrobić to już rankiem), ale nadal nie był pewny ich reakcji na jego uszy.

Jednak sposób w jaki go traktowali tak naprawdę się nie zmienił. Wciąż się do niego uśmiechali, terkotali do niego w ich bełkotliwej mowie i zapewniali mu wodę i żywność. Zaczął się nieco relaksować w ich obecności i w końcu, podczas posiłku w połowie dnia, poznał imiona swoich towarzyszy.

Najwyraźniej do nich dotarło, że nie mógł ich w ogóle zrozumieć, i przedstawili mu się teraz niczym więcej niż położeniem dłoni na swej piersi i imieniem, kilka razy mu powtórzonym.

Skinął głową, aby pokazać, że rozumie, a w głowie dopasował imiona do twarzy, ale ani ich nie powtórzył na głos, ani nie zaoferował własnego imienia.

Częściowo czuł się winny, że nie zaufał im z wyjawieniem kim jest, zwłaszcza, ze do tej pory nie traktowali go inaczej, jak tylko bardzo dobrze. A jednak trudno mu było odrzucić niechęć, którą dawno już nabył, aby wyjawiać swe imię tym, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą kim jest. Miał zbyt wiele złych doświadczeń związanych z tym kim i czym był, Dursley'ów, Snape'a, całą szkołę podczas tej całej sytuacji z _Dziedzicem Slytherina _i całym tym fiaskiem z _drugim reprezentantem w Turnieju Trójmagicznym_, z nienawiścią, lękiem i pogardą, którym poddawali go wszyscy, a które były związane z tym kim i czym był. Oczywiście byli też tacy, którzy czcili go za to, że był ich _wybawcą_, ale tego nienawidził tak samo, a może nawet _bardziej_.

I chociaż nie powinno być nawet możliwości aby ci mężczyźni w tym innym świecie widzieli kim był nawet gdyby podał im swoje imię, nadal wahał się czy im je powiedzieć. Był dla nich teraz nieznajomym, nie wiedzieli jakie znaczenie ma jego blizna. Podobało mu się to.

Kiedyś, gdy miał podobną szansę na anonimowość w swoim własnym świecie, nabrał Stana, kierowcę Błędnego Rycerza, że ma na imię Neville (i tak właśnie mężczyzna nazywał go nawet po tym jak dowiedział się, że jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Harry).

Ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtej sytuacji naprawdę nie chciał ich okłamywać, a jednak nie chciał też, by ci mężczyźni znali prawdę. Tak więc, zamiast podać im swoje własne imię lub jakieś zmyślone, milczał.

Mężczyźni nie wydawali się być zbyt urażonymi jego nieprzyjaznym zachowaniem, ale wiedział, że to mogło być złudne. Może po prostu to ukrywali.

Wkrótce kontynuowali podróż i Harry był teraz bez wątpienia pewny, że jechali dużo szybciej niż poprzedniego dnia. A gdy dzień przeszedł w noc i zatrzymali się po raz kolejny, stało się jasne dla Harry'ego, że naprawdę nie byli urażeni jego powściągliwością. Odetchnął z ulgą, zadowolony, że nie obrażali się łatwo i spał spokojnie przez całą noc.

* * *

Dni mijały w taki sam sposób i Harry coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do mężczyzn w których towarzystwie wylądował.

Od Halbarada dostał jego zapasową koszulę, która była na niego za duża w jeszcze większym stopniu, niż jakakolwiek koszulka po Dudley'u. Ta myśl bawiła go teraz, chociaż wcześniej gdy o tym myślał czuł wstyd.

Wtedy za duże koszulki były oznaką pogardzania nim przez jego rodzinę i sprawiały, że czuł się bardzo świadomy faktu, że wskazują one na jego bycie... prawie... _bezwartościowym_... dla reszty świata. Oczywiście przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się, że nie jest bezwartościowy. Przyjaźń z Ronem i Hermioną i matczyne ciepło Molly Weasley wraz z poczuciem,że jest mile widziany, które zawsze odczuwał przy Weasley'ach wyleczyło go z takiego przekonania. I chociaż wstyd i ból spowodowany byciem niekochanym i niechcianym przez własną rodzinę zawsze mu towarzyszyły, to stały się łatwiejsze do wytrzymania.

Teraz, wśród tych ledwie mu znanych ludzi z którymi ledwie mógł się porozumieć, przypomnienie sobie tego nie było tak bolesne jak kiedyś. Dursley'owie mogli dawać mu te koszulki z pogardy, ale ci mężczyźni naprawdę przyjęli go między nich, pomimo wszystkich barier pomiędzy nimi. Thurston pozwolił mu używać swojego płaszcza ze współczucia, a Halbarad dał mu swoją koszulę z dobroci serca, i chociaż to nie było nic wielkiego, w jakiś sposób sprawiło, że czuł się... pocieszony i szczęśliwy.

Tak więc ubrany w za dużą koszulę i jeszcze większy płaszcz, nadal w posiadaniu muszelki, czuł się, pomimo idiotycznego obrazu, który musiał sprawiać, bezpieczniej i bardziej na miejscu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej od momentu przybycia do tego świata. Jego zmartwienia i obawy zniknęły i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie w towarzystwie swoich kompanów.

Dziecko w nim całkowicie radowało się pędem wiatru, który czuł gdy konie przyspieszały trochę bardziej niż wcześniej i znajdował takie samo uczucie wolności i szczęścia w tym otoczeniu jakie czuł w lesie. Upajał się tym uczuciem,pozwalając by go całkowicie ogarnęło podczas gdy przemierzali szeroko przed nimi rozpostarte połacie ziemi i to uczucie nie opuściło go nawet wtedy gdy się zatrzymali na brzegu szerokiej, przejrzystej rzeki, która przez większość ich podróży widoczna była po ich prawej stronie.

* * *

Halbarad spojrzał w szoku na dziecko, kiedy po raz pierwszy od czterech dni, podczas których elfiątko z nimi podróżowało, usłyszał muzyczny dźwięk jego głosu.

Delikatny, niewinny śmiech małego elfa rozbrzmiewał ponad połacią łąki i rzeką, i Halbarad nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu widząc jak mały chlapie się przy brzegu Brandywiny. Cieszył się, że zatrzymali się tutaj na odpoczynek, chociaż wcześniej decyzja by skręcić w stronę rzeki wynikała bardziej z powodu koni i potrzeby by napełnić ich bukłaki wodą niż figlarnej kąpieli chłopczyka.

Ze swojego miejsca, trochę bardziej w górę rzeki niż tam, gdzie kąpało się dziecko, Halbarad miał dobrą widoczność na wszystko co działo się poniżej; Dunnere, który pilnował pojących się koni, był teraz zupełnie rozproszony śmiechem elfa. Jego młodszy kompan nigdy wcześniej przed tym małym nie spotkał elfa i wydawał się być zupełnie oczarowany. Halbarad, skończywszy najpierw napełnianie bukłaków wodą, westchnął i podszedł do koni. Rzucił mężczyźnie spojrzenie gdy go mijał, ale nie skomentował. Nie było tu niebezpiecznie, ale bycie nawet trochę rozkojarzonym mogło okazać się fatalne w skutkach dla Strażnika w bardziej niebezpiecznym terenie.

Dunnere spojrzał mu w oczy i przyjął do wiadomości ostrzegawcze spojrzenie kiwnięciem głowy, chociaż był młody to nie był głupcem i zrozumiał wiadomość bez potrzeby wypowiadania jej na głos. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę koni, ale wciąż nasłuchiwał w kierunku, gdzie kąpał się mały pod opieką Thurstona.

Halbarad poklepał młodszego mężczyzną po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę ich plecaków, odkładając wodę. Konie były już wypoczęte i napojone a ich zapasy wody uzupełnione.

Mogli wyruszać w dalszą drogę.

Odwrócił się w stronę rzeki, jego wzrok łatwo przyciągnęła duża postać Thurstona i mała, żywa postać chłopca.

Od kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że dziecko które mieli pod opieką jest elfiątkiem, Halbarad przyspieszył ich podróż chcąc dotrzeć do ich kapitana tak szybko jak to możliwe, z nadzieją, że może Aragorn będzie tam wcześniej, albo, że będzie wystarczająco blisko by łatwo go znaleźli. Pragnął znaleźć kogoś kto byłby w stanie porozmawiać z dzieckiem.

Ale, chociaż nadal musieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Aragorna, Halbarad czuł teraz, że ustalony czas spotkania też będzie dobry.

Pomimo barier rasy i języka elfiątko zaczęło czuć się bardziej rozluźnione w ich obecności i Strażnik był pewny, że teraz dziecko nie ucieknie im znienacka.

Tak więc usiadł na brzegu Brandywiny i pozwolił by ogarnął go dźwięk chlupania i śmiechu.

Mogli poczekać jeszcze chwilę dłużej.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział przetłumaczony. Dokonałam poprawek we wszystkich wcześniejszych rozdziałach. Jeśli widzicie gdzieś jeszcze pomyłki, lub macie wrażenie, że dane zdanie czy stwierdzenie „zgrzyta", proszę nie wahajcie się mi tego uświadomić. Dzięki temu mogę łatwiej wyłapać ewentualne błędy a opowiadanie będzie się przyjemniej czytało ;)

Jak się pewnie domyślacie w kolejnym rozdziale spotkanie z Aragornem :) Dla tych, dla których akcja się _ciągnie_ – teraz wydarzenia w widoczny sposób przyspieszą. Nic więcej nie zdradzę.


	10. Rozdział 9

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 9 – Spotkanie na Zielnym Gościńcu**

Zbliżało się południe gdy w końcu dotarli do miejsca, gdzie mieli się spotkać z ich kapitanem.

Halbarad natychmiast stwierdził, że Aragorn jeszcze nie przybył, ale nie było jeszcze powodu do zmartwienia. Przybyli za wcześnie.

Trzech Strażników rozłożyło małe obozowisko w miejscu, gdzie rozwidlenie niegdyś wspaniałej drogi było wciąż widoczne, ale tak, żeby niełatwo było ich dostrzec z drogi. Jednakże ich kapitan nie miałby żadnego problemu z ich dostrzeżeniem. Szczególnie, że wiedział, że tutaj będą.

* * *

Harry był zaskoczony, gdy po posiłku i wypoczynku nie ruszyli natychmiast w dalszą drogę. Istotnie, pozostawali w ich małym obozowisku godzinami, i złapał się na pragnieniu by znać ich język, po to tylko by spytać dlaczego.

Całymi dniami pozwali by konie niosły ich dalej i dalej od lasu gdzie po raz pierwszy zobaczył tych mężczyzn. Harry łatwo przystosował się do rytmu jazdy, odpoczynku, jazdy i spania po czym robienia tego samego kolejnego dnia. Teraz, gdy ten rytm w końcu został zaburzony, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia dokąd podróżują. I teraz, gdy sobie uświadomił, że była to podróż stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny. _Gdzie_ jechali? I co ważniejsze, co się z nim stanie gdy już _tam_ dotrą?

Przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa tych mężczyzn i pomimo tego, że nie mógł z nimi nawet porozmawiać oraz tego, że wiedział o nich bardzo mało, zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę ich polubił. Każdy z nich zawsze był gotowy podzielić się z nim ich własnym posiłkiem i wodą, uśmiechali się do niego i zawsze mówili do niego przyjaznym, wesołym głosem, i chociaż nie rozumiał co znaczą ich słowa to i tak sprawiały, że czuł się mile widziany.

To było więcej niż otrzymał będąc dzieckiem po raz pierwszy i bał się, że straci to kiedy ich podróż dobiegnie końca.

Tak więc nie chciał by ich podróż się skończyła. Wstał z miejsca gdzie wcześniej siedział i podszedł do zwierzęcia, które niosło go do tej pory. Wiedział, że nie mógł tak po prostu na niego wskoczyć i sprawić, że jego kompani podejmą dalszą podróż, mimo to korciło go by dokładnie tak właśnie zrobić.

Harry zapanował nad tym pragnieniem i zajął się głaskaniem dużego konia, pozwalając by ta powtarzająca się czynność i delikatny oddech zwierzęcia pozwoliły mu pozbyć się części nerwowej energii. Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostawał na miejscu, delikatnie głaszcząc konia, aż jego własny niepokój w końcu go opuścił, i zamknął oczy opierając się lekko o zwierzę pozwalając, by obecność rumaka na którym jechał całymi dniami go uspokoiła.

Pozostał w tej pozycji aż dźwięk, który stał mu się bardzo znajomy podczas pobytu w tym świecie, wytrącił go z jego pełnego zmartwień zamyślenia.

Dźwięk końskich kopyt.

Podniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na drogę, gdzie w oddali zobaczył samotnego jeźdźca, jadącego w ich kierunku.

* * *

Thurston przypatrywał się z niepokojem jak dziecko stawało się coraz bardziej i bardziej niespokojne. Nie był do końca pewny co trapiło małego. Może znudził się z powodu długiego postoju? Ale nie, to nie pasowało do niego. Chociaż mało wiedział o elfach a jeszcze mniej o elfich dzieciach, to poznał trochę chłopca podczas ich podróży. Chłopiec był bardzo nieśmiałym i pełnym rezerwy dzieckiem, choć Thurston nie wiedział czy było to niezwykłe jak na elfiątko czy też nie, i był bardzo łatwy w opiece. Dziecko nigdy o nic nie prosiło, nawet nie próbowało, i nie sprawiało żadnych kłopotów. Również samo z łatwością się zabawiało.

Jeśli chłopiec miałby się znudzić to Thurston oczekiwał, że stałoby się to podczas ich wielogodzinnej podróży, nie teraz gdy mógł rozprostować nogi i pobawić się trochę.

Zobaczył jak dziecko wstaje i podchodzi do koni. Spiął się, choć nie wiedział czemu, przygotowując się by być gotowym do interwencji w przypadku gdyby dziecko w jakiś sposób przestraszyło zwierzęta, lub próbowało samemu jechać na jednym z nich.

Jednakże nic się nie stało. Zobaczył, że elfiątko szuka pociechy w głaskaniu jego rumaka, więc z powrotem się rozluźnił, nadal dyskretnie obserwując ich podopiecznego. Dlatego też natychmiast zauważył gdy długą chwilę później chłopiec gwałtownie podniósł głowę i odwrócił się w kierunku drogi. Czy dziecko usłyszało jak ktoś się zbliża? Uszy elfów były bardzo wrażliwe na dźwięki tak więc uznał, że najlepiej będzie brać pod uwagę jego zachowanie.

Wstał i przybliżył się do drogi, obserwując obydwie strony, w które rozwidlała się starożytna droga, trzymając dłoń na mieczu. Tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby to jakiś wrogi człowiek, bestia lub stworzenie przyciągnęło uwagę elfiego dziecka.

* * *

Halbarad zerwał się na nogi zaraz po Thurstonie, niepewny co zaalarmowało mężczyznę, ale ufając zmysłom i instynktowi drugiego Strażnika jak swoim własnym. Zobaczył, że Dunnere podąża ich przykładem i w chwilę później wszyscy trzej byli blisko drogi i gotowi by bronić siebie i ich małego kompana, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, aż zobaczył w oddali jeźdźca. Stał gotowy podczas gdy mężczyzna przybliżał się i gdy w końcu poznali w jeźdźcu ich kapitana rozluźnił się, pozwalając dłoni opaść z rękojeści miecza i przywołując na twarz powitalny uśmiech.

Przywitał ich kapitana ciepło, gdy mężczyzna był już wystarczająco blisko, i poczekał jak tylko mężczyzna zsiądzie z konia zanim powiedział mu o chłopcu, którego znaleźli w Ciemnym Lesie. Widział jak Aragorn przeniósł wzrok w miejsce, gdzie dziecko stało wciąż w pewnym oddaleniu od ich koni, zanim z powrotem zwrócił się do niego.

- Chłopiec był sam w dziczy? Nie było nikogo w pobliżu? -

Halbarad zaprzeczył. - Ale to nie wszystko Aragornie – zaczął – To dziecko elfów. -

* * *

– To dziecko elfów. -

Pierwszą instynktowną reakcją Aragorna było uznanie tego za pomyłkę.

Ale z drugiej strony Halbarad spotkał więcej elfów niż większość ludzi, chociaż to nic jeszcze nie znaczyło. Czasami był częścią grupy wraz z synami Elronda i raz wraz z Aragornem i jego braćmi był w Rivendell. Halbarad nie twierdziłby tak bez powodu, a mówił jak gdyby był absolutnie pewny.

A jednak to było niemożliwe, więc musiała to być pomyłka.

To był prawdziwy dylemat, na szczęście łatwo było sprawdzić prawdziwość stwierdzenia jego przyjaciela.

Odwrócił się od swoich kompan by przyjrzeć się bliżej tematowi ich dyskusji i zapatrzył się w najzieleńsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Zajęło mu chwilę za nim uwolnił się od ich spojrzenia by dalej przyjrzeć się dziecku; chłopiec wydawał się być jeszcze mniejszy niż był w rzeczywistości, stojąc w pobliżu górującego nad nim, dużego brązowego konia który, o ile pamiętał, był rumakiem Thurstona. Odziany był w widocznie na niego za dużą koszulę i to wraz z za długim płaszczem tworzyło przedziwny, ale uroczy widok.

Aragorn zauważył ciemne, jedwabiste loki i młodą, delikatną twarzyczkę, którą otaczały i poczuł jak jego wątpliwości powoli ustępowały. Dziecko bardzo przypominało wyglądem elfa. Kiedy wzrok Strażnika skierował się na czoło dziecka, drgnął zastanawiając się kiedy zostało ono zranione i czy była to zamierzona krzywda, czy też wypadek. Te myśli opuściły go natychmiast gdy jego wzrok dostrzegł wreszcie niepodważalny dowód pochodzenia dziecka; jedno spiczaste ucho było widoczne spomiędzy ciemnych loków.

Aragorn był bardziej wykształcony niż większość z powodu dorastania pod okiem Lorda Elronda. Widział wiele cudownych i przedziwnych rzeczy podczas pobytu w Riwendell i jako Strażnik z Północy. Ale ta obecna rewelacja była tak szokująca, oszałamiająca, niemożliwa, że nie mógł nic poradzić na to by być zupełnie przytłoczonym jej siłą.

Jeśli tylko przez chwilę.

Chwila minęła i spróbował wziąć się w garść.

Miał do czynienia z wieloma strasznymi wrogami i stał przed istotami o wielkiej mocy i znaczeniu. Ale znaleźć się tak niespodziewanie twarzą w twarz z dzieckiem Eldara...

Przełknął z trudem i powoli ruszył w kierunku miejsca gdzie dziecko wciąż stało, obserwując z kolie uważnie Strażników. Elfiątko wydawało się być przestraszone, więc zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości i uklęknął przed najmłodszym elfem jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Od ponad dwóch tysięcy lat nie urodziło się na Ardzie żaden elf... a jednak nie można było zaprzeczyć widokowi przed nim.

- Mae govannen, hên – powiedział cichym, łagodnym głosem, próbując powstrzymać myśli tłoczące się mu w głowie i trzymając w ryzach uczucia, które wirowały w jego duszy. Nie chciał teraz przestraszyć małego.

Elfiątko spojrzało na niego zaskoczone, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie spodziewało się przywitania we własnym języku, po czym uśmiechnęło się do niego lekko. - Suilad – odpowiedziało mu najsłodszym z głosów, sprawiając, że w odpowiedzi również na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech.

* * *

Harry zmartwił się, gdy zauważył, że mężczyzna się do niego zbliża. Wyraźnie było widać z reakcji Halbarada i pozostałych, że mężczyzna był ich przyjacielem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że był _jego_ przyjacielem.

To było więcej niż tylko strach o jego bezpieczeństwo przed (podobnym do tych z którymi podróżował) uzbrojonym mężczyzną, co sprawiło, że się obawiał. To był również strach przed tym co się z nim stanie jeśli ten mężczyzna go nie polubi lub wręcz znienawidzi. Czy wtedy mężczyźni z którymi podróżował, zostawią go tutaj?

Nieznajomy przystanął w pewnej odległości od niego i ku Harry'ego zaskoczeniu uklęknął, znajdując się teraz na jego poziomie. Przyjrzał się teraz mężczyźnie z bliska i zauważył, że był ubrany w podobny sposób jak pozostali mężczyźni. Nie tylko ubrania, był on również podobny do towarzyszy Harry'ego w inny sposób, chociaż Harry nie byłby w stanie łatwo określić w jaki. Może było to coś w ich obejściu. Albo tego jak ich jak ponury, zahartowany w walce i zniszczony wygląd zacierały łagodne głosy i przyjazne uśmiechy. Cokolwiek to było, ten mężczyzna również to posiadał. I w jakiś sposób dodało to Harry'emu otuchy chociaż nie stał za tym żaden racjonalny i rzeczowy powód.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy mężczyzna się odezwał jego głos był łagodny i przyjazny. Więcej nawet. Mówił w języku, który Harry bez problemu rozumiał. Zaskoczony zamarł na moment w bezruchu i spojrzał głębiej w szare oczy mężczyzny przed nim. Znalazł tych oczach to samo ciepło i przyjazność, które znalazł u Thurstona, Halabrada i Dunnere.

Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, nagle czując się bardziej nieśmiałym niż przestraszonym i odpowiedział delikatnym – Witaj – które wypowiedział w zupełnie innym języku.

* * *

Nie rozmawiał za długo z nowym mężczyzną, który dołączył do ich kompani (i który przedstawił się Harry'emu jako _Estel_). Ale nauczył się, że mówienie w tym języku odbywało się dokładnie tak jak wcześniej gdy mówił w Wężomowie. W jakiś sposób instynktownie rozumiał ten język gdy do niego mówiono i automatycznie w nim odpowiadał.

Mężczyzna łagodnie pytał go o to kim był, gdzie mieszkał, kim byli jego rodzice oraz w jaki sposób znalazł się sam. Teraz gdy Harry mógł w końcu z kimś porozmawiać, mógł opowiedzieć swoją historię. Ale _co_ miałby im powiedzieć? Co _mógłby_ im powiedzieć? Jego historia była dziwna i bez względu na to jak akceptujący by ci ludzie nie byli, mówiąc im o tym na pewno skończył by z piętnem kłamcy albo wariata.

Tak więc głównie milczał, od czasu do czasu odpowiadając na niektóre z pytań krótko – Zgubiłem się. – albo – Nie wiem. -

Chociaż polubił tego nieznajomego to czuł się przy nim również bardzo niepewnie. To był ktoś kto mógł mówić w języku w który rozumiał. I podczas gdy przynosiła mu ulgę świadomość, że są tutaj, w tym świecie, ludzie którzy mogą go zrozumieć, to również sprawiło, że czuł się przy tym mężczyźnie zakłopotany. Ten mężczyzna mógł zadawać mu pytania i Harry nie wiedział jakie ma mu dać odpowiedzi.

Nieznajomy, Estel, odwrócił się po chwili by omówić coś z Halbaradem, Thurstonem i Dunnere. Harry obserwował ich w ciszy, z zaskoczeniem zdając sobie sprawę, że ich zachowanie wskazywało na to, że to ten nowy mężczyzna wydawał się być bardziej przywódcą niż Halbarad.

To było jednakże bardzo subtelne, nawet bardziej niż w przypadku przywództwa Halbarada nad Thurstonem i Dunnere. Jedynym powodem dla którego Harry był w stanie to dostrzec było to, że spędził kilka dni w obecności ich trzech i zauważył sposób w jaki Halbarad kierował pozostałymi dwoma.

Rozmowa mężczyzn nie trwała dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut i ku Harryego zaskoczeniu mężczyźnie zaczęli pakować swój dobytek i przygotowywać konie do drogi.

- Maleńki – usłyszał jak mówi mężczyzna zwany Estelm podchodząc do niego – Jedziemy do Imladris. - poinformował go przyjaźnie i chociaż Harry nie wiedział ani kto, ani gdzie, ani co to jest do docenił inicjatywę.

Skinął mężczyźnie głową decydując się zachować pytania w tej kwestii dla siebie. Może zapyta go później, gdy będzie się czuł przy nim pewniej. Na razie najlepiej było udawać, że wie o co chodzi. O ile wiedział to powinno być oczywiste miejsce o którym wszyscy wiedzieli.

Mężczyzna przyklęknął przed nim znowu i obdarzył go jednym z tych uśmiechów, które stały się mu znajome podczas podróży z tymi mężczyznami.

- Pojedziesz ze mną dziecko? - zapytał i Harry zawahał się, nieco niepewny. Wolałby znajomego i cichego Thurstona ale niegrzecznie było by to powiedzieć. Ten człowiek był (o ile mógł to stwierdzić) przywódcą ich małej grupy i nie chciał go obrazić. Poza tym, w rzeczywistości polubił ten szorstki wygląd, ciepłe oczy i łagodne obejście mężczyzny przed nim. Więc znowu skinął głową, czując się zbyt nieśmiało by mówić.

* * *

Estel uśmiechnął się do elfiątka i ostrożnie posadził go na koniu. - Więc ruszajmy w drogę. - Powiedział cicho i dał znać pozostałym mężczyznom skinieniem dłoni zanim wyjechał na drogę. Z dzieckiem pośród nich lepiej było użyć pozostałości Północno-Południowego Gościńca niż ryzykować niebezpieczeństwa dziczy. Tak więc zamiast skierować się natychmiast do Rivendell udadzą się najpierw do osady Bree. Tam będą mogli uzupełnić zapasy i spędzić noc w karczmie przed kontynuowaniem dalszej podróży.

Z obraną trasą kompania Dúnedainów wyruszyła, jadąc szybko po zarośniętej drodze aż do końca dnia.

Zatrzymali się późnym wieczorem, chcąc osiągnąć osadę Bree kolejnego dnia na długo przed zapadnięciem zmroku tak, żeby nie odmówiono im wstępu. Lud Bree zawsze był nieco podejrzliwy w stosunku do ich podróżujących ludzi i jeśli dotarli by do bramy o zachodzie słońca, było bardzo prawdopodobne, że odźwierny by ich nie wpuścił.

Na szczęście zaoszczędzili dzisiaj dużo czasu i Aragorn był pewien, że dotrą do Bree na długo przed zmierzchem. Poklepał konia, zadowolony z siły elfiego rumaka. W przeciwieństwie do koni swoich towarzyszy, pozwolono mu na tylko trochę odpoczynku podczas południowego postoju gdy spotkał się z pozostałymi Strażnikami. Nie żeby tego potrzebował. Baran był darem od jego braci i nie miał kłopotu by dźwigać zarówno jego jak i małego elfiątka.

Aragorn spojrzał na małego, którego tak nieoczekiwanie spotkał. Dziecko siedziało przy Thurstonie, którego najwidoczniej polubiło pomimo bariery językowej, i w ciszy jadło swoją porcję. Nie dużo czasu było trzeba, aby pod ich czujnym okiem dziecko zmęczyło się i poddało się gwarantującemu wypoczynek snowi.

Jako Strażnicy pracowali by utrzymywać ludzi Północy bezpiecznych i wolnych. Ale obowiązek, który teraz na siebie wzięli był znacznie bardziej konkretny, znaczenia bardziej satysfakcjonujący; przez chwilę mieli czuwać nad tym zagubionym malcem i przywrócić go bezpiecznie pod opiekę elfów. Każdy ze Strażników postanowił w ich własny cichy sposób chronić malca będącego pod ich opieką tak zaciekle jak bronili tych ziem, tak długo jak obrona dziecka należała do nich.

* * *

W końcu pojawił się Aragorn/Estel :) Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. W kolejnym rozdziale postój w Bree.

Harry po zejściu z plaży znalazł się w lesie który określany jest jako Eryn Vorn. W Sindarinie oznacza to Czarny Las. W tłumaczeniu polskim dzieł Tolkiena mamy Ciemny Las i również tak przetłumaczyłam jego nazwę. Historia dotycząca tego lasu jak i jego dokładne umiejscowienie można znaleźć w dziełach Tolkiena (Niedokończone Opowieści, dodatki we Władcy Pierścieni).


	11. Rozdział 10 - Bree

Autor: Whispering Darkness

Tłumaczenie: New Tonksie

Tytuł oryginalny: The Promise of a New Dawn

**Obietnica Nowego Świtu**

**Rozdział 10 – Bree**

Harry był wciąż zmęczony gdy obudził go czyiś wołający głos. W stanie sennego zamglenia wydawało mu się prawie, że to Remus, chociaż w rzeczywistości nigdy nie był przez niego budzonym, głos jednak nie do końca był własciwy. Ale Harry był też pewny, że nie była to Hermiona, Ron ani żaden z pozostałych Weasley'ów. I z całą pewnością nie był to skrzeczący głos ciotki Petuni.

Dziwność całej tej sytuacji sprawiła, że otworzył oczy pomimo pragnienia by pospać choć troszeczkę dłużej, i znalazł się znowu w swoim realnym świecie. „Ach tak. Już mnie tam nie ma." Myśl ta przyniosła zarówno uczucie straty jak i ulgi.

Harry nie miał zamiaru rozwodzić się nad żadnym z tych uczuć i odepchnął je od siebie.

Usiadł, akceptując uśmiechy i niezrozumiałe słowa, które zaczynał w pewien sposób rozpoznawać jako jakiś rodzaj powitania które otrzymywał każdego poranka, i oferowane mu przez mężczyzn jedzenie. - Dzień dobry, maleńki – które otrzymał w języku, który mógł zrozumieć było nowe i obrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny, który dołączył do nich zaledwie wczoraj. - Dzień dobry – odpowiedział cicho Estelowi, po czym opuścił głowę i zajął się swoim śniadaniem. Miał wystarczająco dużo czasu żeby je skończyć i złapać swoją muszelkę zanim znowu podniesiono go i posadzono na koniu.

Tym razem Harry jechał po raz kolejny z Thustonem. Znajomość sytuacji pozwoliła mu się rozluźnić a że wczorajsza podróż trwająca aż do nocy wyczerpała go (co miało pewnie coś wspólnego z posiadaniem ciała dziecka) tak więc, chociaż próbował najpierw z tym walczyć, w końcu uznał, że nie zaszkodzi mu poddanie się ogarniającej go senności. Pozwolił sobie oprzeć się o teraz znajomego już mężczyznę i zamknął oczy. Półświadomie słyszał jeszcze jak Thurston woła coś do pozostałych i nie czuł już jak koń zwalnia nieco gdy zapadał znowu w sen.

* * *

Aragorn natychmiast miał się na baczności, gdy usłyszał jak Thurston woła do nich by trochę zwolnili. Obrócił się w jego kierunku by zobaczyć co się stało i rozluźnił się gdy zauważył, że nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Uśmiechnął się widząc spokojnie śpiące przed mężczyzną dziecko.

Najwyraźniej długa podróż poprzedniego dnia połączona z dzisiejszą wczesną pobudką odcisnęła swoje piętno na małym. Zwolnili konie do tempa, które pozwoliłoby zaoszczędzić wstrząsów drzemiącemu chłopcu, pozwalając mu na trochę odpoczynku.

Elfiątko wciąż spało gdy minęło już południe i zamiast zatrzymywać się na posiłek i krótki odpoczynek jechali dalej. Bree było już niedaleko a oni byli przyzwyczajeni do jazdy bez odpoczynku i pożywienia. Opóźnienie południowego postoju do momentu aż dotrą do wioski nie było dla nich żadnym wielkim poświęceniem.

* * *

Kiedy Bree znalało się w polu ich widzenia Thurston uznał, że czas by obudzić małego. Dziecko zamrugało obudzone i obdarzył je uśmiechem. - Witam ponownie, dziecko – powitał je pomimo świadomości, że nie znało jego języka. Był jednak pewien, że elfiątko i tak zrozumiało to jako powitanie.

Kiedy zauważył, że chłopiec staje się bardziej świadomy wskazał do przodu, gestowi towarzyszyło wyjaśnienie, chociaż chłopiec nie mógłby go zrozumieć. - To wzgórze Bree. Wioska Bree, do której zdążamy, leży na jednym ze zboczy. -

* * *

Oczy Harry'ego podążyły w kierunku wskazanym przez palec mężczyzny do wzgórza które mógł zobaczyć przed sobą, a gdy to zrobił zauważył pierwsze oznaki cywilizacji poza tymi mężczyznami. Na stoku wzgórza mógł dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi _prawie_ dostrzec coś co mogło być jakąś osadą. Ale nawet bliżej mógł dostrzec ślady ludzi: wzdłuż drogi ciągnęły się hen w dal pola a także widział jakieś zabudowania i pastwiska.

„Czy to koniec naszej podróży?" zastanawiał się stając się niespokojnym na tę myśl. „Co się teraz ze mną stanie?"

Mężczyźni zwolnili konie to stępu i Estel przybliżył się by jechać obok nich. - Tej nocy odpoczniemy i uzupełnimy zapasy w osadzie Bree – powiedział mu i Harry natychmiast odczuł ulgę gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to jeszcze cel ich podróży. Wiedział, że było to trochę głupie z jego strony. „W końcu nie możemy tak sobie podróżować bez docierania do jakiegoś miejsca ale..." Ale nie był przygotowany na to co mogłoby się wydarzyć gdy dotrą do celu podróży i cieszył się wiedząc, że cokolwiek czy gdziekolwiek by nie podróżowali to jeszcze tam nie dotarli.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go słowa mężczyzny obok niego, jego głos wydawał się być pełen wahania i całkowicie udało mu się przyciągnąć uwagę Haryy'ego.

* * *

- Maleńki – zaczął Aragorn, przemawiając łagodnie do dziecka, niepewny jak to powiedzieć i pełen obawy, że dziecko będzie się czuło jeszcze bardziej niesfojo wśród ludzi. Ale musiał to powiedzieć jeśli chcieli by wizyta w Bree odbyła się tak gładko jak to tylko możliwe. - Na jakiś czas najlepiej będzie jeśli ukryjemy twoje pochodzenie. - Dziecko przekrzywiło głowę na bok aby łatwiej go widzieć i nagrodził je łagodnym uśmiechem – Ludzie mają zwyczaj by reagować ze zdumieniem lub strachem na rzeczy, których nie są w stanie zrozumieć. -

Powoli sięgnął swoimi długimi ramionami, ostrożnie by nie zaskoczyć dziecka, i zakrył jego głowę dużym kapturem płaszcza, który miało na sobie. - Chociaż ludzie Bree są bardziej zaznajomieni niż pozostali z innymi rasami, które zamieszkują ten świat i chociaż nie są specjalnie nieuprzejmi lub niegrzeczni, to bywają podejrzliwi wobec tych, którzy są im nieznani i mało mają do czynienia z elfami. Lepiej będzie unikać rozgłosu.

* * *

„Elfami?" zastanawiał się Harry, pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła mu do głowy był Zgredek. Uśmiechnął się pewny, że to nie dokładnie to miał na myśli Estel. Nie, słowa mężczyzny odnosiły się do spiczastych uszu Harry'ego, to było oczywiste po kapturze, który teraz je zakrywał (wraz z większą częścią jego twarzy przez jego ogromny rozmiar) a także po reakcji Thustona, Halbarada i Dunnere gdy je po raz pierwszy odkryli.

Jego uszy wskazywały na to kim teraz był, coś o jego _pochodzeniu_ jak określił to Estel. W pewien sposób miało to sens, czyż głosy nie mówiły o rodzie Harry'ego, o jego przodkach, którzy nazywani byli _Eldarami_? Może _elf_ było po prostu innym określeniem tego samego?

Harry skinął mężczyźnie w odpowiedzi głową; z całą pewnością będzie trzymał uszy w ukryciu. Cała ta sytuacja była mu bardzo znajoma. Tylko, że teraz to nie jego blizna określała go jako innego jak to było w czarodziejskim świecie. Teraz to jego uszy były tym, co odróżniało go od innych.

Jechali powoli w kierunku zbocza wzgórza na którym Harry widział teraz z łatwością osadę. Osada była okrążona jakimś rodzajem grubego żywopłotu. Gdy zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej zauważył, że tam gdzie droga, którą jechali dochodziła do wioski, znajdowała się brama.

* * *

Gdy dojechali do południowej bramy Dúnedain'owie zsiedli z koni.

Aragorn odwrócił się by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na ich podopiecznego, którego Thurston z łatwością zsadził z konia. Ostrzegł dziecko, że ludzie w Bree mogą stać się podejrzliwi jeśli zauważą elfie uszy, ale wiedział, że nawet gdy były niewidoczne ich mała grupka nadal spotka się z dużą dozą nieufności.

Dziecko wyglądało niezwykle słodko, ubrane w dużą koszulę i jeszcze większy płaszcz, ale to mogło tylko jeszcze bardziej uświadomić ludziom Bree jak bardzo chłopiec nie pasował do kompani Strażników. I chociaż cała podejrzliwość spadnie na Strażników (którym mieszkańcy Bree i bez tego nie ufali) a nie na dziecko, to i tak sprawi to, że cały pobyt w Bree będzie kłopotliwy i nieprzyjemny.

Westchnął z nadzieją, że reakcja mieszkańców Bree nie przerazi zbytnio małego. Chłopiec już był w pewnym stopniu nieśmiały i zamknięty w sobie, widział to wyraźnie dzięki własnym obserwacjom i po tym co usłyszał od Halbarada, Thurstona i Dunnere. Wiedział, że zatłoczona wioska ludzi najprawdopodobniej uczyni dziecko jeszcze bardziej nieufnym ale nic nie można było na to poradzić. Potrzebowali przecież zapasów by kontynuować ich podróż do Rivendell, a ponieważ nie było żadnych innych miejsc gdzie mogli by je dostać pomiędzy Bree a celem ich podróży, postój tutaj był nie do uniknięcia.

Będą musieli po prostu chronić elfiątko najlepiej jak tylko się da.

Aragorn delikatnie pogłaskał dziecko po głowie mijając je by krótko porozmawiać z pozostałymi przed ich wejściem do osady.

* * *

Estel delikatnie pogłaskał go po pokrytej kapturem głowie zanim zwrócił się do pozostałych i zamienił z nimi kilka słów. Harry podążył za nim wzrokiem czując się nieco zaskoczonym tym prostym gestem.

Przyzwyczaił się już nieco to tych ludzi, szczególnie do Thurstona, ale też do Halbarda, Dunnere i nawet Estela pomimo jego niedawnego przybycia. Podróżował z nimi już od kilku dni i przyzwyczaił się do jazdy w ich obecności. Sadzali go i zsadzali z konia i przytrzymywali gdy jechali zbyt szybko. Ale to był pierwszy raz gdy którykolwiek z nich dotknął go w niewymagającej tego sytuacji i to sprawiło, że czuł się jednocześnie nieswojo i szczęśliwy.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubił być dotykanym. Uściski jego przyjaciół lub pani Weasley zawsze sprawiały, że czuł się nieswojo ponieważ był do nich nieprzyzwyczajony. Teraz w wyniku tego gestu czuł takie samo zakłopotanie a jednak... A jednak czuł również to samo ciepło jak wtedy, gdy Halbarad dał mu jedną ze swych koszul. Uczucie, że był mile widziany, że był _chciany_.

Kiedy Estel odwrócił się do niego widocznie skończywszy rozmowę z pozostałymi, Harry wciąż nie widział co powinien czuć w tej sytuacji. Ale nie miał możliwości by się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać ogarnięty zaskoczeniem, że coś takiego mu się przytrafiło. - Trzymaj się blisko – wyszeptał mężczyzna biorąc lejce swojego konia w jedną dłoń, a Harry'ego małą rączkę w drugą.

Razem podążyli za Halbaradem i Dunnere gdy przechodzili przez bramę do miasta, podczas gdy Thurston zamykał pochód.

* * *

Harry powinien się tego spodziewać po ubraniach, broni i koniach należących do mężczyzna z którymi podróżował, ale i tak nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie przytłoczenia tym jak średniowieczne wydawało się być to miasteczko. Owszem, świat czarodziejski również wydawał się zatrzymać w czasach średniowiecza, ale życie pośród nich przez połowę swojego życia tak naprawdę nie przygotowało go na _to_.

Byli tu ludzie, konie, wozy i jeszcze więcej ludzi zajmujących się swoimi sprawami. Ulice wypełnione były dźwiękami głosów, wołających, mówiących coś, pokrzykujących w języku, którego nie rozumiał. I chociaż ulice nie były tak tłoczne jak niektóre miejsca w których był wcześniej (jak stacja King's Cross czy Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie podczas kolacji) ale wciąż go przytłaczały.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni przyzwyczaił się do milczącego, czujnego nastroju i łagodnych głosów swoich obecnych towarzyszy. Głośność i surowość tego miasta była nieoczekiwana i przytłaczająca. Poczuł się nagle wdzięczny za rękę, która trzymała jego własną i zdecydował się trzymać _rzeczywiście bardzo blisko_. Czuł się prawie tak jak wtedy gdy był po raz pierwszy na Ulicy Pokątnej. Przypomniał sobie jak wdzięczny był za obecność łagodnego pół olbrzyma i teraz również czerpał to samo pocieszenie z obecności czterech mężczyzn przy nim.

Po jakimś uczucie strachu i przytłoczenia zmalało nieco i przywykł nieco do ludzi wokoło, mimo to nadal sprawiali, że czuł się mały i zakłopotany. Nadal trzymając jedną ręką dłoń Estela a w drugiej ściskając swoją małą muszelkę zaczął się nieco rozglądać dookoła.

Zauważył, że ludzie w Bree znacznie różnili się od mężczyzn z którymi podróżował. Byli niżsi, ich twarze bardziej otwarte i wesołe, a większość z nich miała włosy w brązowawym kolorze, o wiele tonów jaśniejszych niż te należące do wysokich, ciemnowłosych towarzyszy Harry'ego. Ich stroje była tak samo staromodne jak Estela, Thurstona i pozostałych ale również zupełnie inne: kolory noszone przez mieszkańców Bree były mniej ponure, p bardziej skomplikowanym kroju a materiał był mniej znoszony i pobrudzony. „Mniej przydatne w walce." Domyślił się Harry po chwili. Z tą myślą zaczął przypatrywać się tłumowi po raz kolejny i zauważył, że rzeczywiście ci ludzie nie byli uzbrojeni tak jak mężczyźni z którymi podróżował. Większość ludzi tutaj nie nosiła żadnej broni, chociaż mógł dojrzeć gdzieniegdzie sztylety w pochwach.

Poza mężczyznami i kobietami dostrzegał również mniejszych ludzi, których na początku uznał za dzieci. Ale po kilku więcej spojrzeniach zauważył, że nie było tak w tym przypadku. Owszem byli niżsi niż ludzie, ale ich rysy twarzy przypominały te dorosłych osób i dźwigali własne rzeczy, powozili wozami i pracowali jak dorośli. Harry zaobserwował, że to ich stopy odróżniały ich od innych, tak jak w przypadku jego uszu. Ich stopy były bardzo owłosione, nie wspominając o tym, że chodzili boso. Wszyscy wysocy ludzie nosili buty lub jakieś inne rodzaje obuwia.

Harry nie był jedynym czyniącym obserwacje, wielu ludzi których mijali patrzyło się na niego, wręcz gapiło i obserwowało. Kiedy to zauważył zaczął się czuć coraz bardziej nieswojo pod ostrzałem spojrzeć tych wszystkich ludzi i nieświadomie przybliżył się do Estela, próbując znaleźć ochronę przed tymi spojrzeniami. To rzeczywiście bardzo przypominało jego pierwszą wizytę na Ulicy Pokątnej.

* * *

Aragorn wraz ze swymi ludźmi bez problemu obierał drogę pośród zatłoczonego, popołudniowego zgiełku Bree. Ignorował spojrzenia i mamrotanie, które towarzyszyło im na ulicach, wiedząc dobrze, że to, że było ich czterech tak jak i to, że był z nimi mały chłopiec, wystarczyło by osada miała temat do plotek na długi czas.

Kierowali się w stronę karczmy, chcąc wynająć pokoje zanim konieczne będzie ponowne wyjście na ulice w celu uzupełnienia zapasów. Większość żywności mogli znaleźć Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem ale kolejny bukłak na wodę z pewnością by nie zaszkodził, podobnie jak inne przedmioty, jeśli udałoby się im je znaleźć, i jeśli ludzie zachcieliby im je sprzedać po rozsądnej cenie.

Aragorn drgnął gdy zauważył jak elfiątko przyciska się do niego, i spojrzał w dół by zobaczyć jak dziecko kurczy się pod spojrzeniami które im posyłano.

Przestał wówczas ignorować ludzi i odpowiadał na każde spojrzenie swoim własnym, powodując, że ci z którzy napotkali jego wzrok szybko odwracali się w drugą stronę.

* * *

Harry poczuł ulgę gdy weszli do czegoś co wyglądało jak karczma. Wnętrze wydawało mu się nieco znajome i nie różniło się zanadto od Dziurawego Kotła i Trzech Mioteł. I pomimo tego, że karczma była bardzo średniowieczna, atmosfera była mniej mroczna, ciemna i obskurna niż w Pod Świńskim Łbem.

Stał w milczeniu przy boku Estela gdy Halbarad rozmawiał z barmanem. Zauważył, że mężczyzna rzuca również ciągle spojrzenia w jego kierunku, ale próbował to zignorować najlepiej jak potrafił. Barman wydawał się zawołać kogoś innego i po kilku chwilach zostali poprowadzeni w dół korytarza przez jednego z niskich ludzi o włochatych nogach.

Pokazano im pokój z solidnym stołem i sześcioma krzesłami, oraz z kominkiem ze stojącą przed nim parą wygodnie wyglądających foteli. Niższy mężczyzna zostawił ich tam i wrócił z ich obiadem.

Jedli w ciszy i było cudownie mieć w końcu możliwość zjedzenia czegoś bardziej wyszukanego niż ich podróżne jedzenie, a gdy już skończyli, Halbarad i Estel odsunęli się od nich i zaczęli coś omawiać. Harry nie był pewny o czym mówią, ale najwyraźniej zainteresowało to pozostałych bo również przyłączyli się do rozmowy.

O dziwo nie przeszkadzało Harry'emu zbytnio to, że nie był wtajemniczony w temat ich rozmowy. Dziwne, ale nie było żadnych wybuchów oburzenia czy złości na bycie wykluczonym. Był taki wściekły wcześniej i podczas piątego roku gdy wszyscy trzymali przed nim sekrety o rzeczach które dotyczyło go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Ale teraz stał i czekał aż ci mężczyźni skończą swoją rozmowę, niepewny nawet czy dotyczyła ona jego osoby czy czegoś zupełnie innego. I nie był całkowicie pewny dlaczego, ale ufał, że Estel powie mu o tym jeśli to będzie coś ważnego. To nieoczekiwane zaufanie, bardziej niż fakt, że mogą omawiać coś bez niego, martwiło go bardziej. Nie miał pewności czy powinien teraz komukolwiek ufać. Nawet jeśli tylko w nietrzymaniu go w nieświadomości.

Krótkie pukanie i szybkie wejście ich gospodarza przerwało natłok jego myśli.

Chociaż nie rozumiał słów mężczyzny to mógł wyczuć z jego sposobu bycia, że był to jakiś rodzaj pytania, zapewne o to czy jeszcze sobie czegoś nie życzą.

Estel odpowiedział i barman pokiwał głową i wymruczał coś w odpowiedzi.

Estel odwrócił się od niego i gospodarz ruszył w stronę drzwi. Ale najwidoczniej zmienił zdanie w ostatniej chwili gdyż zamiast wyjść zwrócił uwagę na Harry'ego, który w ciszy przyglądał się wymianie zdań. Mężczyzna znowu obdarzył go spojrzeniem, którego chłopiec nie potrafił zinterpretować.

Barman spojrzał szybko na grupę ludzi i z powrotem na Harry'ego cicho pytając go o coś.

Nie wiedział o co był pytany. Był więc zadowolony, że Estel najwyraźniej zauważył tę komunikację pomimo (marnej) próby gospodarza na prywatną wyminę zdań z nim. Estel zainterweniował zanim Harry musiałby odpowiedzieć i odpowiedział coś mężczyźnie sprawiając, że ten wyszedł.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą uznając, że to, że nie potrafi mówić w tym samym języku co inni zdradziłby go równie szybko jak ujawnienie jego uszu.

Estel powiedział kilka słów więcej w kierunku pozostałych mężczyzn zanim położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Chodź, zobaczymy czy uda nam się znaleźć lepiej pasujące na ciebie ubranie. Thurston będzie nam towarzyszył podczas gdy Halbarad i Dunnere zbiorą pozostałe zaopatrzenie."

* * *

Niedługo po tym Harry znów był prowadzony ulicami przez Estela. Thurston szedł nieco przed nimi. Nie był na sto procent pewny gdzie zmierzają ale myślał, że prawdopodobnie próbują znaleźć mu jakieś lepiej dopasowane ubrania.

Podejrzliwe spojrzenia rzucane w ich kierunku nie straciły na sile ale po początkowym szoku udało mu się z nich otrząsnąć i w pewnym stopniu je ignorować. Nieprzyjemnie przypominało to jego drugi i czwarty rok a jednocześnie było nieco inne... po jakimś czasie stało się jasne dla Harry'ego, że w tym przypadku to nie na niego wszyscy patrzyli. Gniewne i podejrzliwe spojrzenia były głównie kierowane na jego kompanów. Harry był natomiast obdarzany ciekawskimi i prawie współczującymi spojrzeniami.

„Nie lubią ich." szybko stało się dla niego jasne. „Ale dlaczego?" zastanawiał się.

Przypominały mu się spojrzenia ich gospodarza i to jak próbował z nim rozmawiać. Uzmysłowił sobie, że jego spojrzenia były pełne troski.

Czy ci ludzie myśleli, że miał kłopoty? Że Thurston, Estel i pozostali mogliby go skrzywdzić, albo że go porwali czy coś? Sam ten pomysł wydawał się idiotyczny. Z pewnością był bardzo ostrożny i niepewny w stosunku do tych mężczyzn. Ale to prawie zniknęło po tym jak spędził z nimi kilka dni a teraz był raczej pewny, że go nie skrzywdzą.

Nadal był nieco niepewny w stosunku do tego gdzie go zabierali. A nie chciał uczynić się jeszcze bardziej bezbronnym niż był teraz przez podanie im swojego imienia i odpowiedzenie na ich pytania.

Ale mimo wszystko.

Nie uważał, że mogliby go rzeczywiście skrzywdzić.

Thurston, Halbarad, Dunnere a teraz nawet Estel mieli wiele okazji by zrobić mu krzywdę gdyby tylko chcieli. Zamiast tego udowodnili, że byli łagodnymi, pełnymi ciepła, cierpliwymi ludźmi.

Może i wydawali się nieco szorstcy w obejściu i tak naprawdę to również nie powiedzieli mu nic o sobie, ale pomimo niechęci Harry'ego i jego umysłowej niezależności zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął ufać tym mężczyznom.

Nie musieli mu pomóc ale to zrobili. Nic nie zyskiwali na byciu miłym dla niego ale i tak byli.

Więc dlaczego wszyscy tak ich traktowali? Czy to z jego powodu?

Ta myśl sprawiła, że czuł się przez chwilę winny zanim pozbył się tej myśli.

„Nie." powiedział sobie „ To nie miałoby sensu. Estel, Thurston, Halbarad, Dunnere, oni wszyscy zachowują się tak jakby to było normalne zachowanie." Zauważył jak mężczyźni ignorują spojrzenia i szepty tak jakby byli do nich przyzwyczajeni. Tak jak Harry powinien już być przyzwyczajony. I był, prawie. Po prostu całkowicie go zaskoczyły po cichym towarzystwie tych mężczyzn na otwartej przestrzeni. Nie wspominając o tych dziecięcych uczuciach które wzbierały w nim by tylko to pogorszyć.

W rzeczywistości to właśnie te dziecięce pragnienia i uczucia winił za to co się następnie stało.

To stało się raczej szybko, młoda kobieta trzymająca niezręcznie paczkę i patrząca w dół gdy próbowała lepiej ją chwycić nieświadomie weszła prosto w drogę dużego mężczyzny szybko poruszającego w przeciwnym kierunku. Zderzenie było nieuniknione i kobieta wraz z paczką upadły na ziemię. Mężczyzna najwidoczniej był zbyt zajęty lub niedbający o to by pomóc i to Thurston pierwszy podszedł do niej i podniósł paczkę po czym pomógł jej wstać.

Spojrzenie pełne strachu i podejrzliwości, którym kobieta obrzuciła Thurstona gdy oddał jej paczkę nie było Harry'emu obce. Widział je rzucane w jego kierunku wystarczająco wiele razy: kiedy ludzie myśleli, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina albo po tym jak minister zaprzeczył powrotowi Voldemorta i uważano, że Harry albo zwariował albo kłamał. Ale nie widział powodu by takie spojrzenie rzucano Thurstonowi. I przeszkadzało mu to. Chociaż to Halbarad był pierwszą osobą, która przemówiła do Harry'ego, to właśnie cierpliwość i dobroć Thurstona wywołały w nim pierwsze zalążki ufności.

Kobieta przemówiła i chociaż nie zrozumiał jej słów to wyczuł,że zawierały w sobie podszytą strachem pogardę.

I chociaż chwilę później Thurston odwrócił się od tej sceny tak jakby go to nic nie obeszło, jakby to co się stało nie miało żadnego znaczenia, to Harry'emu to bardzo przeszkadzało. Wiedział, jak bardzo takie sytuacje potrafiły zaboleć.

Bez żadnych dalszych przemyśleń czy względów szybko wyrwał swoją rączkę z większej dłoni Estela dając radę wyślizgnąć mu się tylko dzięki zaskoczeniu tym gestem, i szybko przesunął się o kilka kroków w stronę Thurstona.

Dziecięce uczucia w jego wnętrzu połączyły się jedność ze współczuciem które było całkowicie Harry'ego i nie zawahał się nawet gdy jego małe ramiona otoczyły w tali wysokiego mężczyznę o ponurej twarzy.

* * *

Thurston zamrugał.

Przez chwilę był całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi.

Kiedy minęło zaskoczenie na jego podniszczoną twarz zaczął wypływać pełen ciepła uśmiech zazwyczaj rezerwowany na chwile spędzone z jego własnymi dziećmi.

Delikatnie otoczył dziecko ramionami. Nie był pewny jak chłopiec stwierdził, że ta sytuacja go zasmuciła. Szczególnie, że dziecko nie potrafiło zrozumieć ich języka.

Ale widział współczucie w oczach chłopca gdy w końcu został wypuszczony z jego objęć i elfiątko spojrzało w górę na niego.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, dziecko szukało w oczach mężczyzny znaku, że rzeczywiście jest wszystko w porządku. Mężczyzna czerpał pociechę w słodkim, łagodnym współczuciu chłopca, które mógł dostrzec w oczach dziecka. Tak różne od pogardy, podejrzliwości i bezmyślnych reakcji ludzi, których starał się ratować.

To Aragorn wyrwał ich w końcu z zamyślenia kładąc lekko dłoń na ramieniu Thurstona. - Ruszajmy dalej przyjacielu. - powiedział mu kapitan łagodnie i Thurston skinął w odpowiedzi.

- Dziękuję maleńki – powiedział cicho do elfiątka wyciągając swoją dłoń w jego kierunku.

Zaufanie w oczach chłopca gdy ją chwycił było jedną z najbardziej chwytających za serce rzeczy które widział w życiu.

* * *

Bardzo długi rozdział ufff... Mam nadzieję, że nie ma wielu błędów. Postaram się dodać kolejny jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Proszę zostawiajcie komentarze :)


End file.
